


How I Met Your Father?

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO aka çocukları, Fluff, HIMYF, Krisho family!au, M/M, bol bol fluff, krisho aka ebeveynler
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Yedi yıllık bir süreyi aşkın olan aşk hikayesini çocuklarına anlatmaya başlar Yifan. Krisho Family!AU Part 1 karşınızda!!!* (2007-2038)





	How I Met Your Father?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I Met Your Father](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529550) by eexiee. 

Yifan bir akşam geç kalmıştı. İşbirlikçi davranmayan iş arkadaşlarıyla işleri düzenlemeye çalıştığı için uzun süre ofiste kalmıştı ve o farkına varmadan evvel saat neredeyse 21.00’e gelmişti. Çoğu 21.00 ya da 22.00’da yattıkları için çocuklarına iyi geceler demeyi kaçırmak istemeyerek ayrıldı.

Ama Yifan o gece işten döndüğünde kimse uyumuyordu. Bodrumdaki televizyonun sesini duyabiliyordu, Minseok ve Luhan’ın video oyunu oynarken küçük kardeşlerinin onları izlemeyi sevdikleri için ikiliyi izlediklerini düşündü.

“Junmyeon?” Yifan seslendi, çocukların yatmaya hazırlanmamasına şaşırmıştı.

“Mutfaktayım.” Junmyeon ona seslenince Yifan kocasının sesini takip etti.

Zitao mutfak masasına oturmuş ağlıyordu, her yerde peçeteler dağılmıştı ve önünde yarısı yenmiş bir dondurma kabı vardı. Junmyeon oğlunun sırtını rahatlatıcı dairelerle okşarken tatlı sesiyle konuşuyordu.

“Sorun ne?” Yifan çantasını koyarak oğlunun diğer yanına oturdu ve sordu.

“O ve kız… Arkadaşı yollarını ayırmaya karar vermişler.” Junmyeon sessizce söylediğinde Zitao yeniden hıçkırıklara boğulmuştu.

_‘Kız arkadaşı mı vardı?’_ Yifan dudak hareketleriyle kocasına sordu ve Junmyeon da şaşkın görünerek omuz silkti.

Yifan elini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Zitao’nun sırtına koydu ve oğluna doğru eğildi.

“Appaya neler olduğunu söyledin mi? Bana söylemek ister misin?” Yifan sordu. Zitao gözlerini sildi, dramatik bir hikâyeyi anlatma şansını hiç kaçırmazdı.

“Adı… Adı Misun’du. Biz birbirimize âşıktık baba. Ve sonra bugün öğle yemeğinde arkadaşı Hyori, Jaesong’a Misun’un artık benimle çıkmak istemediğini çünkü kendisini bir kişiye bağlamak istemediğini söylemiş.” Zitao yeniden ağlamaya başlamıştı. Junmyeon yorgunca Yifan’a baktı ancak Yifan kocasının elini okşadıktan sonra Zitao’ya döndü.

“Ne kadardır çıkıyorsunuz?” Yifan sordu. “Belki de—“

“Üç koca hafta oldu baba!” Zitao gözyaşları içinde bağırdı. “Saydım. Yarın bizim yirmi ikinci yıl dönümümüz olacaktı. Ama sonra o… beni terk etti!”

Yifan başını iki yana salladı. “Jaseong’un Hyori’den böyle bir şey duyduğuna emin misin?”

“Eminim?” Zitao burnunu çekti. “Çünkü ev ekonomisi dersinden sonra onunla konuşmaya çalıştım ama o benimle konuşmadı bile!”

Yifan iç çekti. “Ondan daha iyi birini bulacaksın Zitao. Sen harika bir çocuksun, biliyor musun?”

“Baba, biz evlenecektik.” Hıçkırdı. Yifan neredeyse kahkahaya boğulacaktı ve Junmyeon kocasını durdurmak için araya girdi.

“Sen daha 13 yaşındasın Zitao.” Junmyeon sakince söyledi. “Bu yaşta birine âşık olup evlenemezsin.” Zitao dondurmasından yeni bir kaşık aldı ve ailesine üzgünce baktı.

“Yaptım yine de,” Zitao iç çekti. “Bir daha asla âşık olmayacağım.”

Yifan gözlerini devirmemeye çalışarak oğlunun sırtına vurdu. “Sabah ola hayrola Zitao. Her neyse, yatman gerekiyor. Kardeşlerinin de.” Ayağa kalkarak merdivenlere yöneldi. “Çocuklar? Yatma zamanı!” Bağırdığında çocuklarının eş zamanlı iniltilerini ve televizyonun kapandığını duydu.

Ayaklarını sürüyerek merdivenlerden çıkarken Zitao oldukça ilginç bir soru sormuştu.

“Siz ne zaman âşık oldunuz?” diye sordu. Yifan ve Junmyeon birbirlerine döndüler. İkisi de kaybolmuş gibiydi.

“Emin değilim.” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Ama Zitao gerçekten, bunun için endişelenmemelisin. Hayatın daha başlamadı sayılır.”

Zitao ikna olmuş gibi durmuyordu. “O zaman sizin hayatınız ne zaman başladı?”

“Evet, baba, bize de anlat!” Luhan neşeyle bağırdı. Tüm oğulları mutfak kapısında durmuş ailelerinin hikâyeye başlamasını bekliyorlardı.

Junmyeon gülerek Yifan’ın elini tuttu. “Pekâlâ, size hikâyemizi söylemenin güzel bir zamanı, değil mi?” deyince Yifan kocasına gülümsemişti.

“Sanırım.” diye cevapladı. “Tamam, herkes oturma odasına. Babanızla nasıl tanıştığımın hikâyesini anlatacağım.”

“Hayatının nasıl başladığını,” Junmyeon onu düzeltti ama Yifan omuz silkti.

“Aynı şey,” diye cevapladı. Junmyeon genişçe gülümsüyordu.

“Baba, appa, çok iğrençsiniz.” Baekhyun iç çekti ancak kardeşlerinin yanına oturmuştu ve diğerleri gibi hikâyeyi duymaya çok hevesliydi.

Yifan oturdu ve dramatik bir şekilde başlamadan önce çocuklarının hepsine baktı.

“Karanlık ve fırtınalı bir geceydi—“

“Baba,” Jongdae sızlanınca Yifan güldü.

“Tamam, tamam. Bu sefer gerçeğini anlatacağım.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Yifan’ın hayatı 18 yaşındayken başlamıştı. O kadar şeyin arasında, öyle başlamasını beklememişti ancak daha sonra insanların hayatının en az bekledikleri şeyle başladıklarını anlamıştı._

_Aile odasında en sevdiği koltukta oturarak televizyondaki basketbol maçını izliyordu. Rockets’ler Bucks’a karşıydı ve Yifan en sevdiği Rocket oyuncusu Yao Ming’in topu sürmesini heyecanla bekliyordu. Maç kızışmaya başlarken küçük kız kardeşi Amber arkadaşı Sohee’nin evindeki partiden dönmüştü. Dilinde bir melodi vardı, bu da onun iyi bir modda olduğunu gösteriyordu._

_Onun mutfağa gidip meyve kâsesinden bir elma alarak yıkayacağını düşünmüştü ancak oyunun kızışmasına daha çok odaklanmıştı—profesyoneller hızlı ve dikkatliydiler ve o da bir gün onlar gibi olabileceğini umuyordu. Kız kardeşinin odaya girip yanına kurulduğunu fark etmesi biraz sürmüştü._

_Yifan onun bakışlarını üzerinde hissediyordu o yüzden maç reklama girince başını kardeşine çevirdi ve yüzündeki büyük sırıtışla şaşkına döndü._

_“Ne?” Yifan elini yanaklarına koyarak sordu, tıraş olurken yüzünde losyon falan mı unutmuştu acaba._

_“Tahmin et kimin sevgilisi var?” Yifan’ın cevap vermesini isteyerek sordu. İç çekerek gözlerini devirdi ve televizyona geri döndü. Ekranda bira reklamı vardı ve açıkçası ilgilenmese bile Amber’in ve arkadaşlarını kaçamaklarını duymayı tercih ediyordu._

_“Bu sefer olmaz.” Yifan inledi. “Bu Yuri’nin bu seneki altıncı sevgilisi değil mi?”_

_Amber koltukta kıpırdanarak tamamen ağabeyine döndü. “Hayır,” dedi. “O hâlâ Minho ile beraber. Yifan, benim sevgilim var.”_

_Bu Yifan’ın dikkatini kolayca çekmişti ve şokla kardeşine döndü. “Ama sen şu diğer çocuktan yeni ayrılmıştın—“_

_“Üç ay önceydi Yifan. Çok uzun süre geçti. Yifan.” Ses tonu bir tık alçalmıştı. “Bu çocuk farklı. Gerçekten farklı.”_

_“Yaa?” Yifan alayla sordu. “Ne o, onunla evlenecek misin?”_

_Kız kardeşine omzuna yumruk attı ve 16 yaşındaki birine göre Amber çok sert yumruk atabiliyordu. “Bilmiyorum.” Yifan omzunu okşarken cevaplamıştı. “Tabii ki şu anda kesin bir şey diyemem ama o gerçekten iyi bir çocuk.”_

_“Tamam, tamam.” Yifan homurdandı. “Kim bu çocuk? Bizim okulda mı?”_

_“Hayır, o, uh… Üniversitede aslında.” Amber kabul ettiğinde Yifan neredeyse cipsinde boğulacaktı._

_“Ne?” Öksürmeye başladı._

_“O birinci sınıf—“ Savunurcasına konuşmaya başladı ama Yifan dinlemeyecekti._

_“Evet, sen de öyle! Lisedesin Amber!” Yifan travmatik bir şekilde bağırıyordu. “O—ne, benden bir yaş büyük mü? Ve ben senden iki yaş büyüğüm. Bu gerçekten çok tuhaf! Annem ve babam ne diyecek?”_

_“Onlara söyleme Yifan.” Amber ağabeyine en iyi yavru köpek bakışlarıyla yalvarıyordu. “Lütfen onlara söyleme, bu çocuktan gerçekten hoşlanıyorum ve onunla batırmak istemiyorum. Hoşuna gitmediğini biliyorum, annem ve babamın hoşuna gitmeyeceğini de biliyorum ama en azından bana onunla bir şans ver? Ve ayrıca, ben onlara senin tercihlerini… Söylemedim hiç, o yüzden—“_

_“Amber, bana şantaj yapmaya kalkışma sakın.” Yifan uyardı._

_“Ben sadece senin sırrını saklamamı istiyorsan ben de seninkini saklayacağımı söylüyorum Yifan.” Amber omuz silkti. “Dışarı çıktığında birçok kez seni kolladım ben ve aynısını senden beklemem kötü bir şey değil.”_

_Yifan homurdandı ancak kardeşinin teklifini reddedemezdi. Sonuçta iki yıl önce Yifan’ı sevgilisiyle öpüşürken yakaladığında kız kardeşi beklediğinden daha iyi bir tepki vermişti ve sırrını hep saklamış, ara sıra ebeveynlerine ‘nerede olduğu’ konusunda hep yalan söylemesine yardım etmişti._

_“Tamam,” Sonunda cevapladı. “Ama lütfen dikkatli ol, tamam mı?”_

_“Teşekkürler.” Amber gülümseyerek ağabeyine sarıldı. Yao Ming basket atarak Rockets’leri zirveye taşırken koltuğa geri oturmuştu. “Ve ayrıca,” Amber ekledi. “O senden kısa, o yüzden bir şey yapmaya kalkarsa –ki yapmayacaktır—eminim onu dövebilirsin.”_

_“Bu içimi rahatlattı.” Yifan alayla söyledikten sonra televizyona döndü._

_**_

_Henry'nin ilk ziyarete geldiği zaman Yifan ve Amber'in ailesi evde yoktu. Onlar içinde akıllı bir hareketti (teknik olarak Henry'nin geleceğini bilmemelerine rağmen) ama Yifan kendisi de orada olmak istediğinden emin değildi. Amber'in 19 yaşında birisiyle çıkmasından hâlâ_ _ hoşlanmasa da Henry iyi bir çocuğa benziyordu. Yifan onların bir şey yapmayacaklarından emin olmak için evde kalmıştı sadece ama tek yaptıkları film izlemek ve kediyle oynamaktı. Bu iyiydi._

_Henry'nin ikinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü ziyaretinde Yifan ve Amber'in ailesi yine yoktu. Dördüncü seferde Amber, Yifan'dan evden gitmesini istemişti çünkü Henry ile biraz yalnız zaman geçirmek istiyordu ama Yifan gitmemişti. İyi bir abi olma uğruna kötü bir oğul olamazdı._

_Beşinci sefer geldiğinde Henry ve Amber altı aydır çıkıyordu ve Amber paniklemişti._

_"Yifan," Bir öğleden sonra tırnaklarını ısırarak söyledi, Henry her an gelmek üzereydi. "Annem ve babama söylemeli miyim? Ne derler? Beni evlatlıktan reddederler mi? Henry müzik eğitimi alıyor, Yifan. Beni öldürecekler, değil mi?"_

_"Hayır," Yifan yatıştırıcı bir şekilde cevapladı ama açıkçası ailesinin iyi bir tepki vermeyeceğinden emindi. Özellikle de Henry mühendislik, tıp ya da işletme eğitimi almıyordu. Teknik olarak Amber'in sevgilisi de olmamalıydı._

_"Yifan, yardım et bana lütfen." dedi Amber._

_"Amber," Yifan iç çekti. "Hayır derlerse ne yapacaksın? Ondan ayrılmanı isterlerse ne yapacaksın?"_

_Amber tereddüt bile etmedi. "O zaman onu sır olarak tutacağım."_

_"Yani altı aylığına sevgilinle kalmak demek olsa bile annem ve babama karşı mı geleceksin?" Yifan sorunca Amber inledi._

_"Yifan, öyle gösterme cidden. Onlara karşı geleceğim anlamına gelmez... Henry'i gerçekten seviyorum ve..."_

_Yifan omzunu okşadı. "Tamam," dedi. "Tamam. Sana yardım edeceğim. " Yifan bunun ona pozitif karma olarak dönmesini umuyordu ve Tanrıya ona sevimli bir erkek arkadaş göndermesi için dua etti._

_Henry saat 5'te gelmişti, Amber açamadan annesi kapıya bakmıştı. Amber yutkundu ve Yifan'a gergince baktı. _

_Diğer yandan annesi Henry'i uzaylıymış gibi inceliyordu._

_"Uh, Merhaba Bayan Wu," Henry yavaşça söyledi ve Yifan'ın annesi Henry'nin adını bilmesine şaşırmıştı. Yifan annesinin Henry'i pazarlamacı sandığını anlayınca inledi. Amber'i kolundan tuttu ve kapıya itti. Sendeledi ve annesine şüpheyle baktı._

_"Anne," Amber gergince başladı. "Uh, bu Henry. O benim... Benim sevgilim."_

_"Sevgilin mi?" Annesi sordu ve yüzündeki gülümsemesi genişledi ama samimi değildi. Yifan dudağını ısırdı. Yardım etmeliydi._

_"Anne, Henry çok iyi piyano çalar. Duymak ister misin?" Yifan sordu, Henry beyazladı ve Amber umutlu görünüyordu._

_"O kadar iyi değilim." Henry gergince kıkırdadı ama Amber başını iki yana salladı._

_"Hayır, hayır harikasın. Annem için bir şey çal. Senin sevdiğin Two-Part Invention'ı çok seviyorum. Dene ve kulağa nasıl geldiğini gör." Amber ısrar ederek Henry'i içeri çekiştirdi ve piyanoyu gösterdi. Henry tereddütle oturdu ve Amber, Yifan ve annesine baktıktan sonra çalmaya başladı. Yifan kardeşinin virtüöz sevgilisi olduğu için Tanrıya şükretti çünkü Henry gerginliğine rağmen tek bir notayı bile kaçırmamıştı. Anneleri etkilenmişti._

_"Çok hoş." Annesi söyledi._

_"Teşekkür ederim." Henry kibarca söyledi. Ayağa kalktı ama Yifan'ın annesi oturmasını işaret etti._

_"Ee, Henry," dedi, "Amber'in sınıf arkadaşı mısın?"_

_"Uh," Henry duralayarak ne cevap vermesi için Amber'e baktı. Amber kaybolmuş görünüyordu._

_"Henry, S Üniversitesi'nde birinci sınıf anne." Yifan dikkatle söyledi. _

_"Üniversite mi?" Anneleri şaşırmıştı ancak Yifan mahvetmesine izin vermeyecekti._

_"S Üniversitesi. Ülkedeki en iyi üniversite." Yifan doğruladı. Ve Yifan'ın annesi etkilenmişten fazlaydı. _

_Henry'nin "görüşmesinin" geri kalanı umduklarından daha iyi geçmişti. Yifan ve Amber'in annesi Henry'nin kızıyla çıkmasına müsade etmişti. Ayrıca annesi babalarını Henry için ikna edeceğini söyleyerek onları şaşırtmıştı._

_"Teşekkür ederim Yifan, Teşekkürler, Teşekkürler." Ağlıyordu. "Sen en iyi abisin. Umarım seni her şeyden fazla seven erkeği çabucak bulursun." diye fısıldadı._

_"Umarım." Yifan gülümsedi._

_**_

_Yıllar geçtikte değişmeyen tek şey Henry ve Amber'in ilişkisiydi. Yifan'ın rastgele sevgilileri en fazla birkaç ay sürerken, onların ilişkisi gittikçe güçlenmişti._

_Ve en sonunda Yifan'ın üniversite mezuniyetinden sonraki güz, ofis içinde oturuyordu. Hayatın onu neden cumartesi günü çalıştırdığını anlayamıyordu ama bunun düşük seviyeli muhasebecinin bir hayatı olduğu sonucuna varmıştı. Bilgisayarının önünde otururken hayatını nasıl şekillendireceğini bilmiyordu._

_Yifan onlarla ne yapacağından emin olamayarak numarasına bakarken telefonu çalmıştı. Cebinden çıkardı, sıkıcı işinden birazcık ayrıldığına memnun olmuştu ve ekranda Amber'in adını görünce şaşırmıştı. Neredeyse 2 aydır ondan haber alamamıştı._

_"Alo?" Tereddütle telefonu açmıştı._

_"Yifan?" Amber'in sesi duyuldu. Sesi sersem gibi çıkıyordu ve Yifan iyi mi kötü mü bilememişti._

_"Efendim?"_

_"Yifan, sana iyi haberleri var." Amber hızla konuştu ve Yifan heyecanlı olduğunu anlamıştı._

_"Tamam. Ne oldu?" Yifan sordu. _

_"Ben evleniyorum." Amber sonunda baklayı çıkarmıştı. "Henry bu sabah evlenme teklif etti."_

_"W-wow," Yifan kekeledi. "Tebrikler! Bu-bu harika Amber."_

_"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum Yifan. Ben daha 20 yaşındayım, çok gencim falan filan-"_

_"Öyle bir şey düşünmüyorum." Yifan kıkırdadı ve Amber'in rahatlamayla iç çektiğini duydu. "Siz 5 yıldır çıkıyorsunuz ve evlilik sonraki mantıklı adımınız. Seninle gurur duyuyorum Amber."_

_"Gerçekten mi? Sen sahip olduğum en iyi abisin!" dedi Amber ve Yifan onun gülümsemesini hissedebiliyordu._

_"Biliyorum." Ukalaca cevapladı. "Gerçekten, tebrikler, küçük kız kardeşim."_

_"Teşekkürler Yifan." Amber yumuşakça cevapladı. "Birkaç güne davetiyeni alacaksın. Sana elimle vereceğim."_

_"Çok ayrıcalıklı hissettim kendimi." Yifan güldü. "Ee, bana her şeyi söylemek istediğinden eminim. Zamanım var. Nasıl teklif etti?"_

_Amber hikaye anlatmaya hazırlanır gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Yifan duymak için hevesliydi. Ama kardeşiyle dedikodu yapmaya daha fazla hevesliydi. _

_"Tamam." Heyecanla başladı. "Pekâlâ_ _, bu sabah randevuya çıkacaktık o yüzden Starbucks'ın önünde bir saat kadar bekledim. Yağmur yağmaya başladı ve şemsiye getirmemiştim, o yüzden ıslanıyordum. Ayrıca çok da sinirlenmiştim. Henry daha önce randevulara hiç geç kalmamıştı ve ben yüzlerce kez şemsiyeyi unuttuğumdan her zaman benim için bir tane getirirdi. Bu yüzden çok sinirlenmiştim, kızgındım ve-"_

_"Ama Amber, neden Starbucks'a girmedin?" Yifan araya girdi._

_"Sus bir sen Yifan. Her neyse, 40 dakika sonra göründü ve durmadan özür diliyordu. Beni evine götürüp duş almama izin verdi ve bana birkaç kıyafet verdi. Sonra bana bir çay yaptı ama içmedim -tanrıya şükürler olsun ki kendimi tamamen yakabilirmişim- çok gergin olduğumu diyebilirdim ve nedenini anlamıyordum ve sonra -sonra daha önce fark etmediğim çiçekleri çıkardı. 'Henry bunlar ne' gibisinden olmuştum ve sonra küçük bir kutu çıkardı. Ve onunla evlenmemi istedi. Yüzük harikaydı, Yifan, görene kadar bekle."_

_“Bekle, affedersin ama neden geç kalmış?” Yifan sorunca Amber ‘tipik Yifan,’ diyerek gülmüştü._

_“Oh, orkide bulmakta çok zorlanmış ama onların benim en sevdiklerim olduğunu biliyorsun ve o da çiçeklerin taze olmasını istemiş,” Amber cevapladı. Aşk sarhoşu gibi iç çekmişti. “Çok mutluyum Yifan.”_

_“Ben de senin adına mutluyum, küçük kız kardeşim.” Yifan gülümsedi. O anda müdürü kapıya vurdu ve Yifan yüzlerce sayının arasına dönmek istemeyerek iç çekti. “Dinle Amber. Gitmem lazım. İş vesaire. Kendine dikkat et, tamam mı? Seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”_

_“Tamam, hoşça kal Yifan.” Amber neşeyle söyledikten sonra kapattı._

_Yifan onun için gerçekten mutluydu. Henry’i seviyordu ve kardeşinin mutlu olacağını biliyordu. Ama içini kemiren şey ise kendisinin asla öyle birisine sahip olmamasıydı. Mükemmel insanı—kız kardeşinin 16 yaşında bulduğu gibi birisini— bulamamıştı._

_Hayır, iş onu tüketiyordu ve aşkı aramak için zamanı yoktu. Gay barların kalabalıklığından ve gürültülü olmasından hiç hoşlanmamıştı ve ayrıca rastgele birine karar vererek onun ‘o kişi’ olduğunu ummaya inanmıyordu._

_Tabii ki birkaç erkek arkadaşı, birkaç tek geceliği olmuştu ama şu anda işi gücü vardı – ve hatta daha önemlisi kız kardeşi evleniyordu—Yifan kendi düzenini kurmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu._

_Yifan elinde bir top kağıtla kapıda bekleyen ve o kağıtları akşama kadar bilgisayara geçirmesini isteyen müdürüne kapıyı açtı. Yifan başını salladı ve gülümsedi ama bunları hangi ara bitireceğini merak ediyordu._

_Ve istemsizce kendisine küçük kız kardeşinin evleneceği gerçeğini hatırlatmıştı. İç çekerek önündeki tonlara rakama geri döndü. ‘O kişiyi’ bulmadan önce kaç kişiyle daha karşılaşacağını merak ediyordu._

_Bilmediği şey ise numaranın oldukça küçük olduğuydu._

_**_

_Amber’in düğünü Aralıktaydı. Çok güzel tafta bir gelinlik giyiyordu (Yifan’ı annesiyle beraber dükkana sürüklemişti) ve kısa kesilmiş saçlarını süsleyen küçük çiçek tacı vardı. Sevimli ve olgun görünüyordu._

_Yifan kız kardeşinin mihraba doğru yürümesini izlerken birazcık ağlamıştı. Henry mutluluktan kendinden geçmiş gibiydi ve tek bir bakışla Yifan Henry’nin hayallerindeki kızla evlendiğine inandığını anlayabilirdi. Yifan onlara yardım ettiğine memnundu. Kısacası düğün Yifan için muhteşemdi._

_Ama hayatını değiştiren şey kutlamaydı –ki tabii ki hiç beklemiyordu._

_Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde gay barda tanıştığı arkadaşı Mi ile beraber dikiliyordu; Mi, Yifan gibi Çinli çıkmıştı ve daha da şaşırtıcısı Henry ile arkadaştı. Mi ve Yifan yıllar içinde yakın arkadaş olmuşlardı ve Mi bu yılın başlarında erkek arkadaşı Kyuhyun ile evlenmişti._

_İkinci şampanya kadehinden bir yudum alırken Mi onu dürtmüştü._

_“Yifan,” Heyecanla konuşuyordu. “Şu adama bak.” Mi, Amber’i tebrik eden adamı gösterdi. Minik ve güzeldi, Amber’le konuşurken duruşu çok zarifti._

_“Yakışıklı.” Yifan kabul etti. Mi ona kendini beğenmişçesine baktı._

_“Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Yifan, o tamamen senin tipin. Birkaç ay önce çıktığın adama çok benziyor—“_

_“Hayır, bu çocuk çok daha yakışıklı.” Yifan dedi. “Ve haklısın, tam benim tipim. Çoğu erkek gibi muhtemelen düz olmasının dışında.”_

_“Nereden biliyorsun?” Mi sordu. “Sen ve ben gayiz. Burada başka gaylerin de olma ihtimali yüksek. Ayrıca, ona baksana. O kadar iyi giyinen başka birini gördün mü? Sanırım yüzünde BB krem var.”_

_“Bu gay demek anlamına gelmiyor.” Yifan dudak büktü._

_“Ama bir ihtimal olabilir,” Mi karşı çıktı. “Neden Amber’e kim olduğunu sormuyorsun? Bilemezsin – belki de sonraki sevgilin olur Yifan. Ve seni tanıyorum. Düzenini kurmak istiyorsun. Bunu söyleyebilirim. Ona baksana. Yerleşmeye hazır görünüyor.”_

_“Bu ne demek oluyor?” Yifan sordu. “Onlara bakarak yerleşmeye hazır olup olmadığını diyemezsin.” Mi sertçe baktı._

_“Spekülasyonlar üretmek yerine gidip onunla konuşmalısın demek oluyor. Harika bir adamı kaçırmak üzeresin Yifan.”_

_Yifan seslice iç çekti ve şampanyasını sonuna kadar içti. “Ne biliyor musun? Gidip onunla konuşacağım çünkü sen çok sinir bozucu olmaya başladın.” Mi sırıttı, ikna ettiğine memnundu ve Yifan kardeşiyle muhteşem adamın yanına gitti._

_Aniden aşırı derecede gerilmişti. Adama doğru yürürken tüm romantik geçmişti gözünün önünden geçiyordu. O hiç ilk adımı atmış mıydı? Biriyle ilk konuşan olmuş muydu? Onları ilk öpen, daha fazla samimiyet için ilk teklifte bulunan?_

_Her seferinde diğer kişiyi terk etmek yerine terk edilen kendisi oluyordu. ‘Başka birine aşık oldum,’ ya da ‘Beni yeterince sevmiyorsun,’ derlerdi._

_Ve Yifan her zaman şikayetlerini kabul ederdi. Neden başkalarına aşık olduklarını hep anlamıştı. Ve neden onları yeterince sevmediğini her zaman anlamıştı._

_Neden üzgün bir ifadeyle ayrıldıklarını hiç anlamamıştı. _

_O anda yarı yolda durdu. Bunu riske atamazdı. Reddedilebilirdi tabi ama bununla yaşayacağı anlamına gelmezdi._

_Ama aslında Yifan, Amber’in geleceğine yardım etmişti ve belli ki kader bu iyiliğinin karşılığını ödüyordu._

_“Oh, Yifan!” Kardeşi seslenerek onu yanına çağırdı. “Gel, Junmyeon'la tanış!” Onunla konuşan adam başını çevirdi ve Yifan’a tabanları yağlamak istettiren bir bakışla baktı. Yakından daha çok nefes kesiciydi ve yüzündeki saf şaşkınlık –şok? Bıkkınlık?—ifadesi çok güzeldi. Büyük kahverengi gözleri, yumuşak kahve saçları ve mükemmel bir yüzü vardı. O mükemmeldi._

_“Merhaba,” Yifan havalı bir şekilde söyledi, gergin ortamlarda kendisini tutabilme yeteneğine şükran duyuyordu._

_“Junmyeon, bu abim Yifan. Yifan, bu da arkadaşım Junmyeon. Okulda jeoloji sınıfımdan ama bu dönem mezun oluyor.”_

_“Merhaba,” Junmyeon kekeledi. “Amber bana senden çok bahsetti.”_

_Yifan onun hakkında ne gibi şok edici şeyler anlattığını bilerek kız kardeşine sertçe baktı. Amber, Yifan’ın ifadesini görerek güldü. “Kötü bir şey değil Yifan, tabii ki.” dedi Amber. Junmyeon'a döndü. “O gerçekten harika bir adamdır.”_

_“Teşekkürler Amber.” Yifan gülümsedi, özgüven depolamıştı._

_“Affedersin ama—sen gerçekten çok yakışıklısın.” Junmyeon hızla söyledi, sesi titrek çıkıyordu. “Ve sanırım bir bardak daha şampanya alabilirim.”_

_“Bunu biliyoruz zaten.” Amber gülümsedi. “Neyse, ben ikinizi baş başa bırakayım. Henry’yi bulmam lazım. Yifan, Junmyeon'u rahat ettir, lütfen.”_

_“Ettireceğim.” Yifan gülümseyerek söyledi. Junmyeon'un kıpırdanıp durmasını izlerken gerginliği neredeyse yok olmuştu. Junmyeon'u geriyordu –bu belliydi. “Ee, yakında mezun oluyormuşsun?” diye sordu. Junmyeon başını salladı._

_“Bitirmek için son taleplerimi yerine getiriyorum.” dedi. Yifan dışında her yere bakıyordu. Yifan adamın üzerindeki etkisinden mest olmuştu—ve erkeklerle ilgilendiğini bile bilmiyordu._

_Yine de Yifan, Mi’nin ne demek istediğini görebiliyordu. Junmyeon kesinlikle BB krem sürmüştü ve omuzları muhtemelen Yifan’ın omuzlarının üçte biri kadardı. Tabii ki, her erkek öyle olabilirdi ama Yifan’ın bakışlarının altında titremeleri başkaydı._

_“Ne okuyorsun?” Yifan konuşma başlatmaya çalışarak sordu. Bu çocuktan hoşlanmanın ötesindeydi._

_“Uh—klasik uygarlık. Çok bir şey değil ve muhtemelen bana yakın zamanda bir iş sağlamayacak ama sorun değil çünkü seviyorum.” dedi Junmyeon ve sonunda kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. Yifan’ın onu cesaretlendirir gibi göründüğünü fark edince gülümsedi. Gülümsemesi her şeyi gibi çok güzeldi._

_“Havalıymış,” Yifan başını sallayarak söyledi._

_“S-sen ne iş yapıyorsun?” Junmyeon kekeledi, yanakları yeniden parlak pembeye bürünmüştü. Yifan sersemlemişçesine gülümsüyordu._

_“Muhasebeciyim.” Yifan cevapladı. “Sadece—şimdilik oldukça düşük rütbeli ama neler olacağını göreceğiz. En azından bir gelirim var, değil mi?”_

_“Oh, evet.” Junmyeon biraz fazla hevesle karşılık vermişti. Yifan kıkırdadı ve Junmyeon yeniden bakışlarını kaçırdı._

_O anda küçük bir kız sevimli gülümsemesiyle Junmyeon'a yanaştı. “Junmyeonnie amca, uykum geldi. Beni eve götürür müsün?” Junmyeon başını sallarken istekli görünüyordu._

_“Tabii ki Jiyeonnie.” Uykulu çocuğu kucağına alarak söyledi. Yifan, Mi’nin Junmyeon'un yerleşmeye hazır olduğuyla ilgili haklı olup olmadığını merak ediyordu çünkü küçük kızı tutuşu babacan ve ilgi doluydu. “Seninle tanışmak güzeldi Yifan.” Güzel, gergin gülümsemesini sundu. “U-Umarım yeniden karşılaşabiliriz.”_

_“Evet,” Yifan cevapladı. “Taksiye bineceksin, değil mi? Senin için arayayım mı?”_

_“Sorun değil. Ben ararım. Teşekkürler.” dedi Junmyeon._

_“Bir şey değil.” dedi Yifan ve Junmyeon'un gitmesini izleyerek ağzı suyu akıtıyordu. Omzunda bir el hissedip dönünce Mi’nin kendisine bilmişçesine gülümsediğini gördü._

_“Ee? Senin tipin mi?” Mi sordu._

_“Evet,” Yifan cevapladı. “İnanılmaz derecede hem de.”_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Neden durdun?” Babaları hikayesini bitirmiş gibi görününce Yixing sızlandı.

“Evet,” Zitao dudak büktü. “Sadece nasıl tanıştığınızı anlattın! Nasıl aşık oldunuz?”

“Hey, ben çoktan aşık olmuştum.” Junmyeon savunurcasına söyledi. “Saat neredeyse 11 olmuş ve yarın hepinizin okulu var.”

“Her neyse, size babanızla nasıl tanıştığımı anlatacağımı söylemedim, değil mi? Onunla tanıştım o yüzden hikaye artık bitti.” Yifan omuz silkti ve oturma odası aniden çocukların hararetli ve kızgın bağırışlarıyla doldu.

“Baba! Bu hiç adil değil!” Jongdae bağırdı, kardeşlerini başkaldırması için topluyordu. Yifan, Sehun’u kolayca kucağına aldı ve sızlanan çocuğu odasına götürdü, diğerleri istemeyerek arkasından gidiyordu.

Ancak Minseok ve Luhan oturma odasında Junmyeon'la kalmıştı. Uykusuz görünüyorlardı. Junmyeon iç çektikten sonra gülümsedi.

“Sizin de yatağa gitmeniz gerekiyor.” dedi.

“Appa, hikayenin kalanını duymak istiyoruz.” Minseok makul bir şekilde söyledi ve Luhan katılarak başını salladı. “Luhan ve benim bu kadar erken yatmamıza gerek yok.” Junmyeon onlara inanamazlıkla bakıyordu.

“Çok sıkıcı bir hikaye.” Junmyeon omuz silkti. “Onunla yeniden buluştum ve birbirimize birkaç defa rastladıktan sonra sonunda bana çıkma teklifi etti; o zamandan beri –bir çeşit—hep beraberiz.”

“Bir çeşit mi?” Luhan sordu ve kardeşi babalarına yaklaştı. “Appa, bize şimdi anlatmalısın. Yani ayrıldınız mı?”

Junmyeon güldü. “Hadi ama, belki size sonra söyleriz. R-Rated olduğu için büyüyene kadar beklemek zorundasınız.”

“Appa!” Luhan bağırdı, rezalet çıkaracak gibi görünüyordu. “Sen ve babam R-rated şeyler mi yaptınız? Şoka bak! Eminim Minseok ve benim öyle şeyler hakkında bilgimiz yoktur.”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Babayla alay edilmez.”

“Biz 16 olduk appa.” Minseok dedi. “Siz isteseniz de istemeseniz de böyle şeyleri biliyoruz.”

“Yatıyorsunuz, size sonra söyleyeceğim.” Junmyeon oğullarını merdivenlere yönlendirmeye çalışarak geçiştirdi. Yerinden kıpırdamamışlardı ve Junmyeon'dan uzun olduğu için Luhan’ı bir şey yapmaya zorlamak oldukça zordu.

Yifan merdivenlerden inmişti. “Siz ikiniz geliyor musunuz gelmiyor musunuz?”

“Hayır!” İsyankarca bağırdılar. “Hikayenin kalanını duymak istiyoruz!” Yifan kaşlarını çattı. “Tamam ama birazcık daha ve sonra yatacaksınız, tamam mı?”

“Tamam!” Melek gibi bağırdılar ve Yifan hikayeye devam ederken Junmyeon işbirlikçi oğullarına kaş çatıyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Yifan’ın Junmyeon'la ikinci kez karşılaşması bir kitapçıda olmuştu –her yönden bir klişeydi. Yifan rafların ortasında ilham verici bir kitap ararken (onlara bayılırdı) küçük bir beden ona çarpmıştı._

_“Aman tanrım, çok özür dilerim.” Adama hızla konuşarak Yifan’ın kitaplarını topladıktan sonra kendi kitaplarını toplamak için eğildi. “Ben gerçekten—“ Kafasını kaldırdığında duraklamıştı ve Yifan bu yüzü her yerde tanırdı._

_Junmyeon_ _'un yüzü kızarmıştı. “W-Wu Yifan, değil mi?” Kekeledi._

_“Doğru, Kim Junmyeon.” Yifan kıkırdadı ve Junmyeon heyecan ve utanma arasında kalmış gibiydi. Yifan eğilerek Junmyeon'un kitaplarını toplamasına yardım etmeye başladı –hepsi Yunan uygarlığıyla alakalıydı—ve Junmyeon dumura uğramış gibi görünüyordu. Yifan’a kitapları toplamasında katılması birkaç dakika sürmüştü._

_“Teşekkür ederim.” Junmyeon mırıldandı ve Yifan’a gülümsedi._

_“Hiç sorun değil.” dedi Yifan. Yifan’ın tamamen tipi olan endişeli adama ne diyeceğini bilmediği için birazcık gergindi._

_“E—evet!” Junmyeon aşırı heyecanla söyledi. Kitaplarıyla birlikte oradan kaçarken yanakları daha da kızarmıştı ve Yifan kafasını rafa vurmak istiyordu çünkü Junmyeon dayanılmaz derecede sevimliydi._

_**_

_Üçüncü sefer karşılaşmaları bir kafedeydi._

_Yifan öğleden sonra izin almıştı ve kendisini kahveyle şımartmaya karar vermişti. Kendisine yeşil çaylı Frappuccino almak için en sevdiği Starbucks'a gitmişti, her zaman gittiğiydi. _

_Ama nedense Yifan'ın sık sık gittiği Starbucks inanılmaz derecede kalabalıktı o yüzden o günlük farklı bir yere gitmeye karar verdi. Birkaç sokak aşağıda güzel bir tane olduğunu duymuştu. Bu yer hakkında içinde iyi bir his vardı. _

_Tezgaha giderek istediği Frappuccino'ya en yakın olan yeşil çaylı latte sipariş etti. İçeceğini beklerken tezgahın önünde dikiliyordu ve üzerinde bir çift göz hissetti. Yifan hafifçe döndü ve gözleri bir çift tanıdık çikolata irisle buluşmuştu. _

_Junmyeon_ _ okuduğu kitaba dönerek Yifan'ı görmemiş gibi davrandı. Yifan bir süre onunla uğraşmaya karar verdi. _

_"İşte siparişiniz, efendim." Barista konuştu ve Yifan kahvesini alarak _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yanına gitti. _

_"Kim _ _Junmyeon_ _, sensin değil mi?" Alaycı bir şaşkınlıkla sordu ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ başını kaldırdı. Yanakları çoktan kızarmıştı. _

_"Oh- Yifan," _ _Junmyeon_ _ öksürdü. Bakarken yakalandığını biliyordu. Bilmiyormuş gibi davranmaya çalıştı. "B-Ben buraya geldiğini bilmiyordum." _

_"Gelmiyorum," Yifan cevapladı. "Otursam sorun olur mu?" _

_"Oh! Hayır! Otur!" _ _Junmyeon_ _ bağırarak Yifan'a alan açmak için kitaplarını kenara çekti. Yifan gülümseyerek adamın karşısına oturdu. "Ben sadece - bir şeyler bakıyordum." _

_ "Meşgulsen-" _

_"Hayır, hayır, sorun değil." _ _Junmyeon_ _ hızla söyledi. "Bu... evet, meşgul değilim." Utanarak masaya baktı. _

_ "Okul nasıl gidiyor?" Yifan sordu ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ görünür derecede rahatladı. _

_"Neredeyse bitirmek üzereyim." _ _Junmyeon_ _ sessizce cevapladı. "Yazmam gereken birkaç kağıt kaldı ve final sınavı var ama mezun olabileceğim ve tamamen bitireceğim." _

_"Tebrikler," Yifan gülümsedi. _ _Junmyeon_ _ kahvesinden bir yudum aldı, elleri titriyordu. Yifan kafeinden mi yoksa Yifan'la oturmanın gerginliğinden mi merak ediyordu. Yifan ona gerilmesine gerek olmadığını ve Yifan'ın ondan çok hoşlandığını söylemek istiyordu ama kendisini bunu yapmaya zorlayamıyordu. Çok aceleci, çok yüzsüzce olurdu. _

_Bunun yerine lattesinden bir yudum aldı. _

_"Sen- iş nasıl?" _ _Junmyeon_ _ aniden konusunca Yifan'ı şaşırtmıştı. _

_"İyi," Yifan söyledi. "Bugün öğleden sonra izinliyim." _ _Junmyeon_ _ heyecanlanmıştı ve hemen sönmüştü bu -tüm öğleden sonrayı Yifan'la geçirme fırsatı olduğunu ama yapamayacağını fark etmiş gibiydi. Yifan neredeyse gülecekti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ gerçekten de hayran olunasıydı. _

_Aniden çakan şimşekle ikisi de camdan dışarı bakmıştı ve Yifan alçak sesle küfretti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ başını kaldırdı. _

_"Ne oldu?" diye sordu. _

_"Şemsiye getirmedim." Yifan yağmura sertçe bakarak mırıldandı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan'a endişeyle bakıyordu. Yifan endişeli _ _Junmyeon_ _'un çok sevimli olduğunu göstermemeye çalışıyordu. _

_"Bende var." _ _Junmyeon_ _ yavaşça söyledi. "Buradan markete gidecektim, gelmek istersen tabii ki. Şemsiye alabilirsin. Çok ucuzlar!" _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan'a dostça gülümsedi ve Yifan gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Mi'nin düğünde _ _Junmyeon_ _'la konuşması için zorlamasına gerçekten memnundu. _

_"Bu harika olur." dedi. _

_** _

_On beş dakika sonra kafeden çıkmışlardı ve sağanak yağmurun altında _ _Junmyeon_ _ şemsiyesini çıkardı. Kafenin tentesinin orada açtı ve ikisi girebilsin diye havaya kaldırdı._

_“Hazır mısın?”_ _ Junmyeon_ _ sorunca Yifan başını salladı. Yağmurun altına adım attılar ve şişman yağmur damlaları şemsiyeyi dövmeye başlamıştı._

_Junmyeon_ _ ne kadar denerse denesin şemsiye Yifan’ın başına çarpıyordu; Yifan’ın _ _Junmyeon_ _ 'dan uzun olduğu gerçeği apaçıktı._

_“Hey, ben tutsam sorun olur mu? Böyle daha kolay olur.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ her zamanki kızararak başını kaldırdı ve kekeledikten sonra birkaç kelime söylemeyi başarmıştı._

_“Tabi, al.” dedi. Yifan dikkatle şemsiyeyi aldı markete giderken ikisinin üzerinde tuttu. Çok yakın oldukları için ara sıra omuzları birbirine çarpıyordu ve Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yanında böyle olma hissini çok sevmişti. Rahat ve doğru hissettiriyordu—rahatlatıcıydı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un nasıl hissettiğini merak ediyordu. Muhtemelen gergin ve ürkekti ve Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'u rahatlatmak için ne yapabileceğini düşünüyordu. Bu dokunulmaz histen bir şekilde kurtulmalıydı. Ama nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu._

_Markete varınca kapıyı _ _Junmyeon_ _ için açtı ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ ona sevimli bir baş hareketiyle teşekkür etti. Yifan hemen şemsiyelerin oraya gitmedi; bunun yerine _ _Junmyeon_ _'un peşine takıldı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ beyaz pantolon ve mavi bir gömlek giyiyordu; Yifan ne kadar ince olduğunu görebiliyordu. Yifan’ın kollarına mükemmel bir şekilde uyuyordu._

_“Ne alacaksın?” Yifan sorduğunda _ _Junmyeon_ _ bir süre düşündü._

_“Et suyu, sebze ve tavuk alacağım.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ gülümseyerek söyledi. “Evet, sanırım bunlar. Oh ve yeni kurutma bezi. Bunları unutamam. Oh ve birde yumurta! Bu akşam omurice yapacağım. Ah… evde kimchi var mıydı acaba? Sanırım vardı…” Kendi dünyasında kaybolmuş görünüyordu ve Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yemek hazırladığı bir eve geldiğini kolayca hayal edebiliyordu._

_“Ben—ben gidip senin için kurutma bezlerini alayım.” Yifan kekeledi ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ bir şey diyemeden uzaklaştı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ hakkında uzun süreli düşünceleri olmamalıydı. Birbirlerini yeni tanışmışlardı._

_Yine de onda bir şey vardı. Yifan’ın gerçekten ama gerçekten hoşlandığı bir şey. Minik ve sevimliydi evet ama kendi kendine yetebiliyordu ve bu Yifan’ı gerçekten çok mutlu etmişti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ çok güzel ve mükemmeldi._

_Yifan düşüncelere o kadar dalmıştı ki kurutma bezlerinin olduğu rafı kaçıracaktı. Rafa geri dönerek etrafına bakındı. Sert görünenler vardı—Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un renkli olanları istemediğini düşünüyordu—ve bir de normal görünenler vardı. Yifan lacivert olanlara doğru çekilmişti. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un giydiği gömlekle aynı renkteydiler ve Yifan bunun onun favori rengi olduğuna karar verdi. O seti aldı ve _ _Junmyeon_ _'un sebze baktığı yere gitti. _ _Junmyeon_ _'dan hoşlanıyordu ama bir hareket yapmak için beklemesi gerekiyordu. Hızlı davranarak işleri berbat etmek istemiyordu._

_“Aldım.” Yifan duyurdu ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ arkasını dönerek alışveriş arkadaşına baktı._

_“Oh!” _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan’ın seçtiği bezlere bakarak cıvıldadı. “Bu bende olan renk! Nasıl bildin?”_

_Yifan omuz silkti. “Senin hoşlanacağın gibi görünüyordu.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sevimli bir şekilde kızardı ve ‘Teşekkürler’ diye mırıldanarak sebzelere döndü. Yifan kıkırdamak istiyordu ama bunun yerine _ _Junmyeon_ _'un arkasına geçerek baktığı sebzelere baktı._

_“Şu havuçlar iyi görünüyor.” Alçak sesle söyleyince _ _Junmyeon_ _ yerinde zıplamıştı._

_“Evet, öyleler!” Hızla söyleyerek sepete birkaç havuç attı. “Harika görünüyorlar!” Diğer sebzelere bakarak seçiyordu. Biraz Gochujang da almaya karar vermişti ve Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yüzünün biberle aynı renkte olduğunu fark etmişti._

_En son olarak şemsiye reyonuna gitmişlerdi ve Yifan en ucuz ama güzel olanını seçti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ kasadayken onu beklemişti ve sonra marketten beraber çıktılar. Yolları ayrılmadan önce uzun sürmemişti yolculukları çünkü _ _Junmyeon_ _'un evi Yifan’ınkinden farklı bir yerdeydi._

_“Bugün peşinden gelmeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler.” Yifan kıkırdadı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yüzü h_ _âlâ_ _ parlak kırmızıydı._

_“Arkadaşlığını sevdim.” Utanarak mırıldandı. Hızla başını kaldırıp Yifan’a baktı; gözleri büyük, parlak ve güzellerdi. Yifan büyülenmişti. “Pek_ _âlâ_ _, hoşça kal!”_

_Yifan onu kaçıramazdı. Telefon numarasını falan istemeliydi._

_“Bekle,_ _ Junmyeon_ _!” Seslenince _ _Junmyeon_ _ arkasını döndü, umutlu görünüyordu. Ama Yifan bunu yapamayacaktı. “Uh… sınavlarında başarılar.”_

_Junmyeon_ _ gülümsedi ve eğer hayal kırıklığına uğradıysa bunu iyi saklıyordu. “Teşekkürler.” diyerek arkasını döndü. Yifan o kaybolana kadar arkasından izledi._

_Sınıf arkadaşı hakkında Amber’e soru sorması gerekiyordu._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Tamam, şimdi ikinizin yatma zamanı. Yarın yorgun olacaksınız.” Junmyeon en büyük iki oğlunu odadan çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Biz de.” Yifan sızlanıyordu ve saate bakarak esnedi. Neredeyse gece yarısı olmuştu ve ertesi sabah 6’da uyanmaktan hoşlanmayacaktı.

“Aw,” Minseok dudak büktü. “Kalanını duymak istiyordum. Daha çıkmaya başlamadınız.”

Junmyeon güldü. “Aşk zaman alır,” dedi ve Luhan kıs kıs güldü.

“Pekâlâ, umarım çok uzun sürmemiştir yoksa siz hikayeyi bitirene kadar biz evlenmiş olacağız.” dedi ve Yifan gülmeye başladı.

“Yatağınıza gidin baş belaları,” dedi. Minseok ve Luhan ailesine iyi geceler diledikten sonra merdivenleri ayaklarını sürüyerek çıktılar.

Junmyeon kocasının elini tuttu. “Biz de uyumalıyız.” dedi ve Yifan Junmyeon'un parmaklarını okşadıktan sonra dudaklarını öptü.

“Evet, uyumalıyız.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Çocuklar ebeveynlerinin hikayelerini birkaç gün daha duyamamıştı ama çabucak unutulmuştu.

Luhan ve Minseok iki yıl sonra ilk kez gerçek partiye gittiklerinde konu açılmıştı. Liseyi bitirmek üzereydiler ve parti bir arkadaşlarının evindeydi. Hızla bozulmuştu ve Minseok evi gözyaşları içinde arayarak Luhan’ın sarhoş olduğunu ve biraz korktuklarını söyledi.

Yifan çok öfkelenmişti, Junmyeon ağlamak istiyordu ama iki büyük oğullarıyla oturma odasında otururken Yixing ebeveynlerini mantığa davet eden kişiydi. Luhan’ın elinde çöp sepeti vardı ve Minseok iki babasıyla da göz teması kurmamaya çalışıyordu.

“En azından aradılar,” Yixing sessizce mırıldandı. “Değil mi? Ve yanlış bir şey yaptıklarını biliyorlar. Ayrıca eminim siz de daha önce sarhoş olmuşsunuzdur.”

Junmyeon şaşırarak Yifan’a baktı. Yifan rahatlayarak Junmyeon'a gülümsedi. “Aslında, ilişkimiz appanız içkiyi çok kaçırdığı için başladı.” Minseok başını kaldırdı, ilgili görünüyordu ve hatta Luhan’ın sersemlemiş beyni bile biraz odaklanmıştı.

Ve sonra odaya Jongdae girdi, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol arkasından geliyordu.

“Tamam, bize hikayeyi anlatın.” Ebeveynlerinin önüne oturarak söyledi. “Ve hiçbir şeyi atlamayın.” Junmyeon güldü ve diğer dört oğlu da sessizce odaya gelmişti.

“Bilemiyorum.” Yifan söyledi ama hiçbiri ona kulak asmıyordu.

“Bu hikaye için iki yıl bekledik!” Zitao karşı çıkıyordu. “Yeterince büyüdük.”

“Evet,” Sehun konuştu. “Brokeback Mountain’i izledim o yüzden biliyorum ben.”

“Ne zaman izledin?” Junmyeon hemen sorunca Yifan gerginlikle boğazını temizledi ve konuyu değiştirdi.

“Tamam, size hikayeyi anlatacağız.” dedi Yifan.

“Nasıl aşık olduğunuzu.” Kyungsoo deyince Yifan başını salladı.

“Appanız ve benim nasıl aşık olduğumuzu.”

Ve o anda Luhan kusmaya başladı. Junmyeon hemen yanına koşturarak saçlarını geriye itti ve ona yardım etti.

“Hikayeye başla.” Luhan’ı banyoya götürürken söyledi. “Ben onunla ilgilenirim.” Yifan da yardım etmek istiyordu ama geriye kalan oğulları onu tutsak almıştı.

“Appa onunla ilgilenir.” Baekhyun babasıyla konuşuyordu. “Şimdi sen bize hikayeyi anlat.”

Yifan bir şey hatırlayarak sırıttı ve başladı.

“Appa bu hikayeyi hatırlamıyor ve ben ona asla anlatmadım.” deyince oğulları daha çok ilgili görünmüştü. “O yüzden ona söylemeyin, tamam mı? Bunu duymasını istemiyorum. Anladınız mı? Millet, anlaşıldı mı?”

“Evet baba!” Hepsi bağırdı ve Yifan başını sallayarak hikayenin kalanına başladı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Junmyeon_ _ahududulu votkayı çok seviyordu. __Junmyeon__ aynı zamanda minik ve hafifti._

_Ahududulu votka _ _Junmyeon_ _'dan pek hoşlanmıyordu ancak Yifan etkisine bayılmıştı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yüzü parlak kırmızıydı ve yüzündeki gülümseme Yifan’ı da gülümsetiyordu._

_Bir grupla gelmişlerdi; kız kardeşi Amber, onun kocası Henry, Yifan’ın arkadaşı Mi ve Amber ve Henry’nin tanıdığı birkaç kişi._

_Ve şu anda _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan’a deli gibi sırıtıyordu. Avare avare dolanıyordu, yürüyüşü dengesizdi ve barda Yifan’ın yanına oturdu._

_“Selam.” Sevimli bir şekilde söyledi._

_“Selam.” Yifan gülümsedi. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un harika bir yüzü vardı ve bugün giydiği dar pantolon kıvrımlarını mükemmel şekilde sarmalamıştı._

_“Yifan.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ dirseklerini bara yaslayarak başarısız bir şekilde ellerine başını yaslamaya çalıştı ama en sonunda doğru yapabilmişti. “Bana ahududulu votka alır mısın? Çok leziz.”_

_“Bence yeterince içtin _ _Junmyeon_ _.” Yifan kıkırdayarak kendi birasından bir yudum aldı. Toleransını inanılmaz derecede düşüren berbat bir üniversite gecesinden sonra Yifan sert bir içkidense birayı seçiyordu._

_Ve ayrıca ayık hali sayesinde _ _Junmyeon_ _'un fikri bile yokken onun o gece ne kadar sevimli olduğunu hatırlayabilecekti._

_“Ama Yifan,” __Junmyeon_ _çocuk gibi sızlanıyordu. “Susadım ve o çok leziz.”_

_“Biraz suya ne dersin?” Yifan önerdi._

_“Votka istiyorum.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ yeniden sızlandı. Gülümsemesi geri dönmüştü. “Yifan, lütfen? bbuing bbuing?” Ellerini kırmızı yüzünün yanına götürerek aptalca hareketler yapmaya başladı ama Yifan başını iki yana salladı._

_“_ _Junmyeon_ _, ama sen—“_

_“Yifan, sen çok seksisin.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ araya girdi. Yifan duraklayarak ona dönmüştü. Alkolün insanlara gerçeği söylettiğini duyardı hep._

_Eğer _ _Junmyeon_ _ dürüst davranıyorsa, Yifan’ın da azıcık doğruyu söylemesi acıtmazdı._

_“Sen de seksisin.” dedi Yifan. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un gülümsemesi genişledi._

_“Ve dudakların ahududulu votkaya benziyor. Ahududulu votka tadındalar mı? Tatmama izin ver Yifan.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan’ın yüzüne uzanarak söyledi._

_“Sarhoşsun.” Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un elinden kaçarak söyledi._

_“Hayır, değilim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sızlandı. “Ben sarhoş değilim, ben sarhoş olmam ki.”_

_“Sarhoşsun.” Yifan yeniden söyledi. _ _Junmyeon_ _ dudaklarını hafifçe büzmüştü._

_“Öp beni işte. Sadece bir öpücük, ne zararı var. Öp beni Yifan.” Ve Yifan çok, çok fazla baştan çıkarılmıştı. Yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama kimse onlara bakmıyordu. Sadece bir öpücüktü –_ _ Junmyeon_ _ sabahında hatırlamayacaktı ve Yifan şimdi buna sahip olabilirdi._

_O yüzden eğilerek dudaklarını _ _Junmyeon_ _'unkilere bastırdı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ hemen dudaklarını ayırmıştı ve Yifan gülmek istedi. _ _Junmyeon_ _ alkol kokuyordu, dili ahududulu votka tadıyordu. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un dili Yifan’ın ağzına girerek her yeri yalamaya ve dilini emmeye başladı. Yifan geri çekilince _ _Junmyeon_ _ dudak bükmüştü._

_“Kötü mü öpüşüyorum?”__ Junmyeon_ _sordu, gözleri acınasıydı._

_“Sarhoşken evet.” Yifan güldü. “Ayık olduğunda bir daha denemeliyiz.”_

_“Ben ayıkken benden hoşlanmazsın—şu anda sarhoşken de hoşlanmadın.” Hızla ekledi, kelimeleri yuvarlıyordu. “Ayıkken sıkıcıyım. Benden hoşlanmazsın.”_

_“Şaşırabilirsin.” Yifan gülümsedi ama__ Junmyeon_ _onu duymamış gibiydi ve tavanı işaret ediyordu. Yifan başını kaldırdı ama __Junmyeon__ bir anda nefesini tuttu._

_“Spice Girls!” _ _Junmyeon_ _ bağırarak yerinden kalktı ve Yifan’a döndü._

_Yifan’ı şaşırtarak _ _Junmyeon_ _ dans etmeye başladı ve dans hareketleri korkunçtu. _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan’a öpücük atarken ve göz kırparken Yifan gülmeye başladı. Bedenini kıvırmaya başlamıştı, _ _Junmyeon_ _ sarhoş olmasaydı seksi olduğunu düşünebilirdi Yifan. Yifan’ı işaret etti ve şarkı bitince sonunda durmuştu. Yifan’ın önünde dikilerek eğildi ve yeni bir öpücük bekledi._

_“Bu neydi?” Yifan küçük olana eğlenerek bakarak sordu._

_“Sana itirafım.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ Yifan’ın göğsüne yaslanarak söyledi. “Sana itiraf ettim!”_

_“Tamam,” Yifan güldü. “Teşekkürler.”_

_“Hadi bir daha öpüşelim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ dediğinde Yifan ona hemen itaat etti, bu sefer dudaklarını _ _Junmyeon_ _ için açmamıştı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ umursuyor gibi durmuyordu. Yifan’a yoğun bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Bu gece seninle uyumak istiyorum.”_

_“_ _Junmyeon_ _, olmaz, sarhoşsun.” dedi Yifan._

_“Hayır, değilim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ yine inkar ediyordu ama Yifan gülümsedi._

_“O zaman seni evime götüreceğim.” Yifan deyince __Junmyeon__ hevesle başını sallamaya başladı. Yifan gruptakilere veda ettikten sonra arkasından gelen ıslık ve göz kırpmalarla ayrıldı. Gözlerini devirdi çünkü sarhoşken __Junmyeon_ _'a bir şey yapmasının imkanı yoktu._

_Yifan’ın evine taksiyle gittiler ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ takside uyuyakalmıştı. Yifan’ın omzuna başını yaslamıştı ve Yifan ona bakıyordu. _ _Junmyeon_ _ kesinlikle hayran olunasıydı._

_“_ _Junmyeon_ _.” Vardıklarında seslendi. “Uyan. Geldik.”_

_“Taşı beni,” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sızlandı. _

_“Taşıyamam.” Yifan güldü. “Haydi, içeri girdiğimizde uyuyabilirsin.” Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'u içeriye, sonra da asansöre sürükledi ve kapılar kapanınca _ _Junmyeon_ _ kendisini Yifan’ın uzun bedenine bastırdı._

_“Seni istiyorum.” Yavaşça söyledi. Yifan dudaklarına hızla bir öpücük kondurdu._

_“Biliyorum.” Sessizce mırıldandı. “Ama bu gece olmaz.” Asansör ding sesiyle açıldı ve Yifan’ın katında indiler. Yifan kapıyı açarak evine girdi._

_Junmyeon_ _'a bir bardak su vererek banyoyu gösterdi ve ona bir tişört ve _ _Junmyeon_ _'un ince bacaklarında bol görünen ekstra büyük gelen baksır verdi._

_“Benimle yat,” Yifan ona yatağını önerince _ _Junmyeon_ _ yalvardı._

_“_ _Junmyeon_ _, yapamam. Sarhoşsun.” dedi Yifan._

_“Uykumda ölmediğime emin olmalısın. Benimle yat.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ yeniden istedi ve Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un haklı olabileceğini anlamıştı._

_Nasılsa Yifan’ın kıyafetleri içinde _ _Junmyeon_ _'un seksiliğine karşı koyamıyordu._

_“Tamam, peki.” Yifan söyledi. “Ama uygunsuz hareketler yok, tamam mı?”_

_“Tamam.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ kabul etti. İkisi Yifan’ın yatağına girdiler ve yatak çok küçüktü. Yifan düşmemesi için _ _Junmyeon_ _ 'u iyice kendisine çekti._

_Junmyeon_ _ yüzünü Yifan’ın göğsüne sürttü._

_“Yifan,” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sessizce mırıldandı. “Evlenip on tane erkek çocuk evlat edinelim.”_

_“Tamam,” Yifan güldü ve birkaç saniye içinde _ _Junmyeon_ _ uykuya dalmıştı._

_Yifan sabah uyanıp _ _Junmyeon_ _'un tepkisini görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon odaya daha da solgun görünen ama şaşkın bir Luhan’la beraber dönmüştü. Temizdi ve yüzünde çok pişman bir ifade vardı.

“Özür dilerim baba.” Yere bakarak mırıldandı. “Bir daha olmayacak.”

“Yanlış olduğunu bildiğin sürece sorun yok.” Yifan, Luhan’ın yanına gelmesine izin vererek söyledi. Oğlunun saçlarını okşarken Junmyeon Minseok’un yanına oturdu.

“Nerede kaldın?” Luhan kardeşinin yanına oturunca _Junmyeon_ Yifan’a sordu. Yifan kocasına gülümsedi.

“Bardaki o geceden sonraki sabahta.” dedi.

“Çok ilginç bir gece appa.” Jongdae göz kırptı ve Junmyeon 'un gözleri kocaman oldu. Kekelemeye başladı.

“Ah—Yifan! Onlara her şeyi anlattın mı? O gece çok utandırıcıydı! Şimdi bile—18 yıl sonra hâlâ utandırıcı!” Junmyeon bağırdı. Çocuklar appalarına gülmeye başladılar ve 40 yaşında bile Junmyeon dudak bükünce hâlâ sevimli görünüyordu.

“Sorun değil.” Yifan söyledi ve Yixing diğer babasının bacağını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşadı.

“Haydi,” Jongin araya girdi. “İyi kısma gel! Appanın sabah nasıl tepki verdiğini bilmek istiyorum!”

“Tamam, tamam!” Yifan kıkırdadı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Yifan o sabah erken uyanmıştı ve Junmyeon'un uyuyan yüzünü incelemişti. Hayran olunası ve mükemmeldi. Yifan bu fırsatı elinden kaçıramazdı._

_Bunu biliyordu; yataktan dikkatle kalkarak üzerine eşofman çekti ve pijamasını düzgün bir tişörtle değiştirdi. Bunların hepsini nasıl yapacağını düşünemiyordu._

_Kahvaltı güzel bir başlangıç olabilirdi. Ve uyandığında Junmyeon için bir aspirin. Öyle bir geceden sonra buna kesinlikle ihtiyacı olacaktı. Yatak odasından çıkmadan önce Junmyeon'un kıyafetlerini sandalyeden aldı ve şifonyere koydu. Uyurken tam bir meleğe benzeyen Junmyeon'a dönüp baktı. Yifan gülümseyerek kapıyı dikkatle açtı._

_Esneyerek mutfağa gitti, Junmyeon yeniden öpüşmek isterse dişlerini fırçalamayı düşünüyordu. Kendisine gülmeye başladı –tabii ki Junmyeon bunu istemezdi. Komik. Bunun yerine buzdolabında biraz kalmış kimchi bulmuştu. Onları tavaya koyduktan sonra ocağın altını yaktı ve kahvaltı için ısıtmaya başladı. Biraz pilav ve kahve yapmaya karar verdi._

_Yifan pilavın suyunu ayarlarken önceki geceyi düşünüyordu. Junmyeon ona itiraf etmişti. Sarhoş bir halde ama olsun, itiraf etmişti ve Yifan için önemli olan buydu. Artık hiç şüphesi yoktu, daha fazla bahane de üretmeyecekti. Yifan bunu işi yaratabilirdi. Makineye biraz kahve koydu ve daha sonra kendisine koyduktan sonra yudumlayarak kimchiye baktı. Farkına varmadan irkilmişti._

_Junmyeon_ _'a çıkma teklifi etmeliydi. Bu kolaydı. Ya da—telefon numarasını isteyebilirdi. Bu daha kolaydı. Ama—seks yapmamışlardı o yüzden Junmyeon yanlış anlamazdı ve tek gecelik olduğunu düşünmezdi. Ya da Yifan öyle umuyordu. Bunu açığa çıkarmalıydı belki de. Bir yere varmasını istiyordu. Evlilik değildi belki –ihtimali gözden çıkaramazdı ve Junmyeon teklif etmişti—ama bir yere gitmeliydi._

_Yatak odasından bir ses duyunca Junmyeon'un iyi olup olmadığını merak etmişti. Yifan hemen bakmak için koşturdu. Çok fazla alkolden sonra bacaklarının sersemleşmesine alışkındı._

_Kapıyı yavaşça açarken nefesini tuttu Yifan. Junmyeon nasıl tepki verecekti?_

_Junmyeon_ _ kapının sesine dönmüştü ve gözleri kocaman oldu. Yifan gülümsedi._

_“Sen misin?” Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. “Ben—biz—yaptık—“ Yifan Junmyeon'un gözlerindeki paniği görebiliyordu._

_“Tanrım, hayır Junmyeon.” Yifan ciddi bir şekilde söyleyerek Junmyeon'un kendisine inanmasını sağladı. “Sen sarhoşken böyle bir şey asla yapamazdım. Nasıl birisi olduğumu sanıyorsun?”_

_“Bilmiyorum.” Junmyeon kızararak cevapladı. Sevimliydi. “Ben sadece… çok şaşırdım. Dün gece neler oldu? Kan mı bu?”_

_“Ahududulu votka.” Yifan güldü. “Onu çok seviyor olmalısın. Sanırım ben seni durdurmadan önce dört ya da beş shot içtin.”_

_Junmyeon_ _ yere bakıyordu, tamamen utanmıştı._

_“Gerçekten çok sevimliydin.” Yifan ekledi ve Junmyeon yeniden başını kaldırdı, 7 saat öncekinden daha kırmızıydı. “Benim için dans ettin.” O anı görüntüleri Yifan’ın zihnine doldu ve sırıtmaya başladı._

_“Aman tanrım,” Junmyeon yüzünü saklayarak mırıldandı. “Aman tanrım, eğer garip bir şey dediysem—“_

_“Şey, benim seksi olduğumu söyledin.” Yifan kendini durduramadan söyledi. Junmyeon'un yüzündeki sevimli ve utanmış ifadelere bayılıyordu._

_“Bu sadece—“_

_“Ve ben de senin de seksi olduğunu söyledim.” Yifan sessizce ekledi. Yifan buna inanamıyordu ama o da kızarmaya başlamıştı. Junmyeon'a abayı yakmıştı. “Uh—kahvaltı etmek ister misin?” Hızla konuyu değiştirdi. “Pilav ve kimchi yaptım. Kahve de var. Ve baş ağrın için aspirin.”_

_“Oh—teşekkürler.” Junmyeon gergince söyledi. Junmyeon yere baksa bile Yifan onu inceliyordu. Neredeyse çıplak olmasından rahatsız olmuş görünmüyordu ve Yifan rahatlamayla iç çekti. Junmyeon konuşmaya başlayınca kafasını yeniden kaldırdı._

_“H-hey, ben.. yani, dans ettiğimi biliyorum ama… uh, edepsiz bir şey yapmadım, değil mi?” Junmyeon sordu._

_Edepsizlik, Junmyeon'un en az sorunuydu ve Yifan gülmek istiyordu._

_“Hayır,” Junmyeon'un dün gece yaptıklarını açığa çıkarmayarak söyledi. “Hiçbir şey.”_

_“Tamam.” Junmyeon ikna olmamış gibiydi. “Yifan, ben sana yük olduğum için çok özür dilerim.”_

_“Hey, seni buraya kendi isteğimle getirdim. Yük falan olmadın. Söz veriyorum.” Yifan, Junmyeon'a mutfağı göstererek söyledi. _

_“Tamam.” Junmyeon yeniden söyledi. Yifan Junmyeon için bir sandalye çekti ve Junmyeon oturarak rahatsızca kıpırdandı._

_“Dün gece gerçekten çok sevimliydin.” Yifan arkasını dönerek kimchiyi ocaktan aldı._

_Junmyeon_ _ ‘teşekkürler’ diye mırıldandı ama başka bir şey demedi. ‘Muhtemelen utanmıştır,’ diye düşündü Yifan. Daha fazla uğraşmamalıydı._

_Yifan iki kaseyi ağzına kadar pilavla doldurdu. Başka iki kaseye kimchi koyduktan sonra kupalara kahve döktü._

_“Süt mü şeker mi?” Yifan sordu. Junmyeon başını salladı._

_“Acı kahveyle aram yok.” Junmyeon ona söyledi. Yifan, Junmyeon'un sevimliliği karşısında kendisine gelemiyordu. O gerçekten bambaşkaydı. Yifan gülümseyerek süt ve şeker ekledi. Kendi kahvesine de sevdiği gibi iki kaşık şeker ekledi. Junmyeon şakaklarını ovarken Yifan aniden aspirini hatırlamıştı. Junmyeon ihtiyacı olsa bile muhtemelen istemezdi o yüzden Yifan küçük bir bardağa su koydu ve ona iki hap uzattı. Junmyeon ona teşekkür ettikten sonra hapları hızla attı. Yifan oturarak Junmyeon'a baktı, gerçek bir konuşma başlatmaya hevesliydi._

_“Ee, nasıl hissediyorsun?” diye sordu._

_“Gerçekten şaşkın.” Junmyeon utanmış sesle cevapladı._

_“Neden şaşkınsın?” Yifan sordu. “Dün geceki her şeyi hatırlıyorum o yüzden—“_

_“Vahşi bir geceymiş gibi konuşuyorsun.” Junmyeon endişeyle söyledi._

_“Olması gerekenden daha az vahşiydi. Sarhoş olmadığıma memnunum yoksa senin tüm davetlerini reddedemezdim.” Yifan, Junmyeon'un kızarmasıyla eğlenerek sırıttı ve Junmyeon'un bir beti benzi atmıştı._

_“Edepsiz bir şey yapmadığımı söyledin!” diye bağırdı ve Yifan neşeyle gülmeye başladı. “Yifan, ne yaptım? Davetler mi? Ne daveti?”_

_“Seni öpmemi istedin ve beni istediğini, benimle yatmak istediğini söyledin. Oh ve uyumadan önce evlenip on çocuk evlat edinmemiz gerektiğini de söyledin.” Yifan çok iyi hatırlayarak söyledi. Bu öneri hoşuna gitmişti, iyi bir işaret olarak algılıyordu. “On erkek çocuk.”_

_Junmyeon_ _ mutsuz görünüyordu—ağlamanın eşiğindeydi ve Yifan alaylarında ileri gittiğini düşünmeye başladı._

_“Ben gidiyorum,” Junmyeon yatak odasına doğru döndü._

_“Hayır, bekle Junmyeon.” Yifan ayağa kalkıp Junmyeon'un bileğini kavradı. Burada bitmesine izin veremezdi. Bir şey yapmak zorundaydı – Junmyeon'u istiyordu. Bu fırsatı tepmeyecekti. “Bekle, bu çok sevimliydi. Ben—ben de bunların hepsini yapmak istiyorum. Sarhoş olduğun için yapmadım. Sen ne olduğundan habersizken seninle yatsaydım kendimden nefret ederdim.”_

_“Ben—ben…” Junmyeon kekeledi. Kolunu Yifan’dan kurtarmaya çalışmıyordu ve Yifan buna memnundu. Biraz umut doğmuştu içine. “Bekle ama…”_

_“Ayrıca tek gecelik bir şey olmamızdan memnunum.” Yifan ekledi, sesi mahcup çıkıyordu. Junmyeon'un nasıl hissettiğini bilmesini istiyordu. “Uygunsuz davranmış olabilirim ama yarın gece benimle yemeğe çıkmak ister misin? Ve bunu düzenli hale getirebiliriz.”_

_“Ben—evet, bunu çok isterim.” Junmyeon cevap vermeyi başarmıştı._

_“Harika.” Yifan gülümsedi. Nirvanaya ulaşmış gibiydi. Junmyeon'u elde etmişti! “Şimdi, lütfen oturup senin için yaptığım kahvaltıyı yer misin, lütfen? Soğuyacak.”_

_Junmyeon_ _ gülümseyerek oturdu ve ilk kahvaltıları böyle geçmişti. Yifan uzun zamandır bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bekle bir saniye.” Junmyeon şüpheyle konuştu. “O gece uygunsuz bir şey yaptığımı mı ima ediyorsun? Yifan…”

“Olabilir…” Yifan kıkırdadı ve sırrı bilen çocuklar gülmeye başladı.

Junmyeon kızarmıştı. “Yifan! Çabuk söyle!” diye bağırdı.

Yifan omuz silkti. “İlk öpücüğümüzün senin düşündüğün gibi benim arabamda olmadığını söyleyebilirim sadece.”

“O gece seni öptüğümü mü söylüyorsun? Ya da senin beni öptüğünü? Aman tanrım, Yifan –18 yıl oldu ve ben bunu bilmiyordum?”

“İlk öpücüğünüz arabada mıydı?” Chanyeol araya girdi. “Yixing'inki gibi!” Hepsi şok olarak Yixing'e dönmüştü çünkü bildikleri kadarıyla Yixing'in daha önce hiç erkek ya da kız arkadaşı olmamıştı.

Yixing parlak bir kırmızı renge bürünerek başını yere eğdi. Jongdae boğazını temizledi.

“Uh, Xing… onlara söylemeli miyiz?” diye sordu. Junmyeon korkmuş görünerek Jongdae’ye döndü ve Yixing başını salladı. “Appa, baba, Yixing Victoria’yla çıkıyor.”

“Victoria mı?” Junmyeon sordu. “Mi ve Kyuhyun’un kızıyla mı? Yan komşumuz? Üniversiteye giden?”

“Evet appa.” Sehun duygusuzca söyledi. “O Victoria. Xing üç yaşından beri ona aşık o yüzden endişelenme.”

“Hayır, endişelenmiyorum sadece—“ Junmyeon konuşmaya başladı ama kocası sözünü kesmişti.

“Yixing, evlenmek zorundasınız. Sen ve Victoria kesinlikle evlenmelisiniz.” Tüm aile şaşkınca bakıyordu ve Yixing daha çok şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Baba, evliliği düşünmüyorum… ben daha 16 yaşındayım ve—“

“Hayır, hayır, Mi’nin bir sürü parası var o yüzden Victoria’yla evlenmelisin. Evlenmek zorundasın Xing, şey için—“

“Yifan!” Junmyeon kocasına kaş çatarak onu azarlıyordu. Yixing'e döndü. “Xing, istediği şeyi yapabilirsin, tamam mı? Evlilik aşk için olmalı, babanın finansal destekleri için değil.” Yixing ‘teşekkürler’ diye mırıldanarak yüzünü ellerine gömdü. Anlayışlı kardeş olarak Kyungsoo konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı.

“Yani—yani ilk öpücüğünüze gelelim?” Kyungsoo sordu ve odadaki herkes rahatlamıştı.

“Oh, doğru.” dedi Junmyeon. “Bu.. bekle, o geceden iki, üç hafta sonraydı?”

“Evet,” Yifan söyledi. “İki ya da üç hafta sonraydı.

“Ve o anda zaten birbirinize aşık mıydınız?” Zitao sordu.

“Kesinlikle.” Yifan gülümsedi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Üçüncü randevularıydı. Buna randevu demek biraz fazlaydı çünkü sadece araba sürüyorlardı. Yifan’ın 1997 Hyundai Elantra’sı._

_Yifan her zaman araba tarihlerini azılı bir şekilde savunurdu çünkü konuşma duraklamalarında garip hissedemeden konuşabilirdiniz. Gözlerinizi yolda tutmak mükemmel bir bahaneydi. Ama bu randevu pek memnun edici değildi. _ _Junmyeon_ _'la yürümek, onun güldüğünü görmek ve elini tutmak istiyordu. Aynı yatakta yatmışlardı Tanrı aşkına. Artık garip konuşmalar için bahaneleri yoktu._

_Yifan bir köşeyi dönerken _ _Junmyeon_ _ öksürdü. “Haftaya mezun oluyorum.” dedi. “Seremoniye gelmek için zamanın var mı bilmiyorum? Çok büyük bir şey değil, bir şey getirmene gerek yok ama—“_

_“Gelmekten onur duyarım.” Yifan sırıttı. “Orada olmayı çok isterim gerçekten.”_

_“Harika.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ söyledi ve Yifan görememesine rağmen _ _Junmyeon_ _ 'un sesindeki gülümsemeyi hissedebiliyordu._

_Birkaç kilometre daha gittiler, dostça sohbet ediyorlardı ve sonunda nehrin harika bir görüntüsüyle karşılaştılar._

_“Gidebilir miyiz?”_ _ Junmyeon_ _ ilgiyle sordu ve Yifan o yöne baktı._

_“Tabii ki.” Yifan küçük park yerine arabayı park etti ve arabadan çıktı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ ona katılmıştı. Manzara çok güzeldi. Öğleden sonraydı ve güneş sevimli bir altın renge bürünmeye başlamıştı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un irislerini açık kahve gösteriyordu. O muhteşemdi._

_Ve aniden gülümseyerek Yifan’a döndü._

_“Ne?” Yifan sorunca _ _Junmyeon_ _ tel örgüdeki arayı gösterdi._

_“Bak,” dedi. “Oradan tırmanabiliriz ve direkt nehre gideriz!” Heyecanlı ve ilgili görünüyordu ama Yifan istemiyordu._

_“Yasak değil mi? Ayrıca tehlikeli de?” diye sordu. Ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ güldü._

_“Eee? Kim öğrenecek ki?” Sevimli bir gülümsemeyle meydan okuyordu. “Aşağıda ne olduğunu görmek istemez misin?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ araya doğru ilerlemeye başladı ve alayla Yifan’a bakıyordu. Yifan dudak bükünce _ _Junmyeon_ _'un gülümsemesi genişledi._

_“Haydi ama _ _Junmyeon_ _, yapma.” Yifan sabırsızca söyledi ama _ _Junmyeon_ _ ona kulak asmıyordu._

_“Kendin bilirsin,” Hareketli bir şekilde söyledi ve tel örgüye vararak nehre inmeye başladı. Yifan gitmek istemiyordu. Ama daha da önemlisi _ _Junmyeon_ _'un tek başına gitmesini hiç istemiyordu. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un kazandığını kabul etmeden önce birkaç saniye kendisiyle cebelleşti ve sevimli sevgilisini takip etti._

_“Yani gelmeye karar verdin!” _ _Junmyeon_ _ bakmadan bağırdı. Dikkatliydi. Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'u izlerken biraz rahatlamıştı._

_Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'un arkasından giderken hafifçe rahatlamıştı._

_Junmyeon_ _ sona doğru sendeledi ama Yifan tepki veremeden kendini tam kıyıda dengelemişti. Geniş bir gülümsemeyle Yifan’a döndü ve Yifan onu öpme arzusunu durduramıyordu._

_Öp onu. Evet, o gece bunu yapacaktı. Yemin etti._

_Junmyeon_ _ gibi sona doğru sendeledi ama _ _Junmyeon_ _ uzanarak onu tutmuştu ve Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _ 'a gülümsediğinde _ _Junmyeon_ _ gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti. İlişkileri gülümsemeyle doluydu. Yifan bunu seviyordu. _

_“Gördün mü? O kadar kötü değilmiş, değil mi?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sorduğunda Yifan güldü. _

_“Hayır,” diye cevapladı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'un elini tuttu. Kendi eline göre minik olmasını çok seviyordu. Mükemmel derecede uyuyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Beraber nehir kenarına vardılar ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ ayakkabılarını çıkardı. Yifan da çıkararak ayaklarını suya soktu. Su çok soğuk değildi ve çok açıktı. Yifan bunu beklemiyordu ama çok güzeldi._

_“Sevdim bunu.” dedi _ _Junmyeon_ _. “Nehir kenarında olmayı, ayaklarımı suya sokup botları izlemeyi seviyorum. Bunu bir gün yapmak istemiştim, biliyor musun? Bota binmeyi.”_

_“Bir gün yapmak istediğin bir sürü şey var.” Yifan alay edince _ _Junmyeon_ _ kızarmıştı._

_“Benimle dalga geçiyorsun.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ mırıldandı._

_“Sadece birazcık.” Yifan gülerek _ _Junmyeon_ _'un elini sıktırdı. “Bir gün bota binmeliyiz. Bence haklısın, eğlenceli olur.”_

_“Bu mükemmel geliyor kulağa!” _ _Junmyeon_ _ bağırdı ve sevimli bir şekilde zıpladı. Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un neşesine dayanamıyordu. Öpmek—evet, onu şimdi öpmeliydi._

_Junmyeon_ _'a bir adım yaklaştı ve _ _Junmyeon_ _'un gözleri beklentiyle kocaman açıldı. Bir adım daha ve—_

_“Ow!” Yifan bağırarak geri çekildi ve ayağındaki zarara baktı._

_“Ne oldu?” _ _Junmyeon_ _, Yifan’a endişeyle bakarak sordu. Yifan’ın ayağı kanamıyordu, çok şükür, ama ağrının nereden geldiğini anlayamıyordu. Kaş çatarak eğildi ve suya baktı._

_Bir yengeç vardı. Minicik, ufacıktı ama yine de yengeçti._

_“Şerefsize bak,” _ _Junmyeon_ _ mırıldandı ve Yifan başını kaldırdığında _ _Junmyeon_ _'un eğilerek yengece bakmasını izledi. “Bay Yengeç, insanlara karşı daha nazik olmalısınız. Size basmak istemedi o!”_

_Yifan gülmeye başladı. “Evet, Bay Yengeç, lütfen bana zarar vermeyin. Sizi incitmeyeceğim, söz veriyorum.” Yengeci aldı, bu sefer kıpırdamamıştı ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ heyecanla Yifan’ın avucundaki yengecin fotoğrafını çekti. “Ona ne isim verelim?” Yifan sordu. “Bir isme ihtiyacı var gibi görünüyor.”_

_“Hmm… Sebastian?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ önerdi._

_“Ya kızsa?” Yifan sordu._

_“Kız olup olmadığını nasıl anlıyorsun?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ merak ederek sordu ve ikisi de bir süre yengeci inceledi._

_“Bilmem.” Yifan omuz silkti._

_“O zaman ona Ariel diyelim. Güzel bir isim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ son kararla söyledi. Yifan yengeci kumlu banka koydu ve güneş batmaya başlamıştı. bir kayanın üzerine oturarak küçük dalgaları seyretmişlerdi._

_“Bu çok güzel.” Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'un elini yeniden tutarak mırıldandı._ _ Junmyeon_ _ başını salladı._

_“Gerçekten çok güzel.” diye cevapladı. Birkaç saniye sessizdi—mükemmel zamanlama. Yifan yavaşça eğildi, _ _Junmyeon_ _ yüzünü çevirdi ve—_

_Elektronik bir pop şarkısı araya girmişti ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ başını çevirdi._

_“Affedersin,” Utanarak söyledi. “Bu Jiyeon’un arama sesi. Buna bakmam lazım.” Aramayı cevapladı ve sesi hemen değişmişti. “Merhaba, Jiyeonnie. Evet, _ _Junmyeon_ _ amca çok iyi. Bu doğru, Yifan amcayla beraberim! Oh—evet. Olabilir. Oh, gerçekten mi? Tamam, tamam 7’de orada olurum, ne dersin? Tamam, hoşça kal Jiyeonnie. Hoşça kal. Tamam, evet, önce ben kapatıyorum Jiyeon –Jiyeon, haydi ama. Tamam, peki, önce sen kapat. Jiyeon… ugh, olmaz önce sen kapat. Hayır, sen. Hayır, sen. Tamam, aynı anda kapatalım. Bir, iki, üç.”_

_Yifan gülmeye başladı. “Sevgilisi olduğunu düşünüyor.” dedi ama _ _Junmyeon_ _ başını iki yana salladı._

_“Bizim beraber olduğumuzu biliyor.” diye cevapladı. “Ama gitmemiz lazım. Annesi 7’de orada olmamı istiyor.”_

_“Tamam.” Yifan ayağa kalkarak söyledi. Patikada yürüdüler ve kaymamak için dikkatle çitleri çıktılar. _

_“Benim kızımmış gibi—yine de… sanırım erkekleri tercih ettiğimi biliyorsun.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ pembeleşerek güldü. “Çocukları seviyorum yine de.” Yolcu koltuğuna oturarak emniyet kemerini bağladı._

_Yifan sürücü koltuğuna geçti ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ bir gün baba olmayı ne kadar çok istediğinden h_ _âlâ_ _ bahsediyordu._

_Yifan artık bölünmek istemiyordu. Eğilerek elini _ _Junmyeon_ _'un başına koydu ve onu kendine çekti. Nazikçe öptü onu, dil olmadan sadece dudakları birbirine dokunuyordu._

_Ahududu ve alkol tadından ne kadar da farklı bir tattaki öpücüktü bu. Dudakları farklı biçimde tatlıydı –belki naneli. Oh, çok yumuşak ve sıcaktılar; ıslak değillerdi sadece dolgun ve nemliydi._

_Yifan geri çekilerek _ _Junmyeon_ _'a hızlı bir öpücük daha kondurdu ve sevgilisinin gözlerine baktı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ hızla kızarıyordu._

_“İlk öpücüğümüz.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ utanarak gülümsedi._

_Ona ilk öpücüklerinin bu kadar masum olmadığını söylemeyi el vermemişti Yifan’ın yüreği._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Ne?” Junmyeon ısrarcıydı. “O gece seni barda öptün, değil mi? Yifan, bana söylemeliydin.” Junmyeon melankolik görünüyordu ve Yifan gülmeye başladı.

“Sorun değil. Onu ilk öpücüğümüz sayıyorum çünkü ilk öpücüklerimizin arasında en güzeliydi. Ama yine de o gece dayanılmaz derecede tatlıydın.” dedi.

“18 yıllık evlilikten sonra bile nasıl hâlâ romantik olabiliyorsunuz?” Jongdae sordu ve Zitao içerlemiş gibi bir ses çıkardı.

“Adına aşk deniyor, seni moron!” Zitao bağırdı. Kardeşine kaşlarını çattı ve kardeşi de ona kaşlarını çatarak karşılık verdi, Zitao’nun romantik yönünden gram etkilenmediği belliydi.

“Tamam, tamam.” Yifan kıkırdadı. “Bu kadar yeter. Şimdi memnun oldunuz mu? Size ilk öpücüğümüzü ve ilk gerçek öpücüğümüzü anlattık. Uyumaya hazır mısınız?”

Sehun’un çoktan uykusu gelmişti ve Jongin de birkaç dakika içinde gidecek gibi görünüyordu. Luhan da bayılacak gibiydi o yüzden çocukların hepsi çekildiler. Minseok hâlâ sarhoş kardeşini yukarıya, odalarına taşıdı ve Yifan ve _Junmyeon_ onları gururlu gözlerle izliyorlardı.

“Minseok iyi bir çocuk.” Yifan yorum yaptı. “Kötü olaylara rağmen bu çocuk çok iyi bir karar verdi.”

“Evet,” Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını kocasının göğsüne yasladı. “Ee, bilmek istiyorum. O gece barda, öpmek yaptığım tek şey miydi?”

“Evet,” Yifan onu yeniden öperek cevapladı. “Başka şeyler de teklif ettin ama ben reddettim. Sarhoşken senden faydalanmazsam bu daha çok hoşuna gider diye düşündüm.”

“Ve tabii ki haklıydın.” Junmyeon karşılık verdi.

“Sarhoş öpücüklerin her zaman kaba saba oluyor. Ayıkken seni öpmeyi tercih ediyorum.” Yifan ona söyledi. “18 yıllık evliliğe rağmen aşırı romantik olduğumuzu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Hayır,” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Bence biz mükemmeliz.”

“Bu romantikliğe girer.” Yifan güldü.

“Güzel.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Baekhyun eşcinsel olduğunu açıkladığında 17 yaşındaydı. Ağlamadı ya da aşırı duygusala bağlamadı ancak birazcık hüzünlüydü.

“Sadece artık arkadaşlarım bana biraz farklı gözle bakıyorlar.” Baekhyun sessizce söyledi. Oturma odasında ebeveynlerinin arasında oturuyordu, Chanyeol ve Jongdae karşısındaki sandalyedelerdi. “Bilmiyorum—onları rahatsız etmiyormuş gibi davranmaya çalışıyorlar ancak rahatsız ettiklerini söyleyebilirim. Bu çok hoş ama aynı zamanda eskisi gibi olduğumuz zaman geri dönmeyi dilerdim, biliyor musunuz?”

Junmyeon oğlunun sırtını okşadı. “Biliyorum,” dedi. “Sorun değil. En sonunda onlarla o şekilde ilgilenmediğini anlayacaklar ve—“

“Baekhyun,” Yifan araya girdi. Junmyeon şikâyet etmedi çünkü Yifan’ın ne diyeceğini anlamıştı. “Eskisi gibi olmama ihtimali var. Ve buna alışacaksın. Ama seni koşulsuzca kabul edecek yeni insanlarla tanışacaksın.”

“Biliyorum.” Baekhyun iç çekti. “Yine de zor. Bundan hoşlanmıyorum. Belki de açıklamamalıydım.”

“Appan ve ben çıkmaya başladıktan sonra eşcinsel olduğumu açıkladığımı biliyor musun?” Yifan sordu ve Baekhyun canlanmıştı. “Pekâlâ, birkaç kişiye açıklamıştım –Amber halan yıllardır biliyordu, yan komşumuz Mi ve Kyuhyun biliyordu ama ailem bilmiyordu.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol nefesini tuttu. “Nasıl gitti?”

“Gerçekten berbat.” Junmyeon güldü. “Gerçekten ama gerçekten berbat.” Yifan yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Gülme—hayatımın travmasıydı.” Yifan homurdandı. “Appan ve ben bu yüzden ayrıldık.”

“Ne?” Jongdae bağırdı. “Bu sürede beraber olmadığınızı mı söylüyorsun?”

“Hayır,” Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Kısa bir süreydi…”

“Anlatın bize!” Chanyeol ve Jongdae bağırdı. Baekhyun duymak için ölüyordu. Yifan gülümseyerek iç çekti.

“Tamam, tamam.” dedi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Birinci yıl dönümleri için dışarı çıkmışlardı. Çok fazla bir şey değildi –sinemaya gitmişler, bolca öpüşmüşler ve dondurma yemişlerdi. Birkaç şey yanlış gitmişti –Yifan 30 dolar kaybetmişti ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ çamura girmişti—ama çok büyük bir şey değillerdi._

_Ancak Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'a çocukluk evini gösterme teklifine pişman olmuştu. Ailesinin dışarıda olduklarını umuyordu ve ilk başta öyleydi._

_Yine de geri gelmişlerdi. Yifan ön kapıyı açık bırakmıştı ve ailesi Yifan’ı _ _Junmyeon_ _'u antrede tutkuyla öperken basmıştı._

_Bağrışmalar, suçlamalar, tehditler, hatta _ _Junmyeon_ _'un ve Yifan’ın annesinin gözyaşları havada uçuşmuştu. Yifan’ın ailesi Yifan’ın gay olduğunu – ve bir erkekle görüştüğünü— kabullenemiyorlardı. _ _Junmyeon_ _'a korkunç hakaretler etmişlerdi –‘sürtük’ aralarında en hafifiydi—ve her şey o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki Yifan ne diyeceğini şaşmıştı._

_Junmyeon_ _ gözyaşlarıyla evi terk etmişti ve Yifan onun peşinden koşmuştu._

_“_ _Junmyeon_ _!” Bağırdı. “Bekle!” _ _Junmyeon_ _'un kolunu yakaladı ama _ _Junmyeon_ _ hızla geri çekmişti._

_“Beni savunmadın bile!” Bağırdı._

_“Bana da kötü hakaretler ediyorlardı!” Yifan savunmayla bağırdı. “Bu benim için zordu!” _ _Junmyeon_ _ ayağını yere vurdu, gözyaşları h_ _âlâ_ _ akıyordu. _

_“Aynı şeyi kendi ailemle yaşamadığımı mı sanıyorsun?” Sesini yükseltmişti. “Böyle şeyleri daha önce duymadım mı sanıyorsun? Yeniden olursa bu sefer beni birisinin savunacağını düşünmüştüm ama yanılmışım!”_

_Yifan olanlara bu kadar kızgın olmasaydı muhtemelen ağlamaya başlardı o yüzden o da sesini yükseltmeye başladı ve sinir katsayısı artıyordu. “Kendimi bile savunamazken seni savunmamı nasıl beklersin? Onlar benim ailem!”_

_“Hatalı olsalar bile onlara karşı çıkmayacaksın yani? Sen nasıl bir adamsın?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ bağırdı. “Doğru şeyi yaptığım için evimden kovuldum ama en azından inandığım şeyi savundum!”_

_“Ailemi seviyorum_ _ Junmyeon_ _. Hatalı olsalar bile.” Yifan söyledi ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ hıçkırmaya başladı. Öfkeyle arkasını döndü ve uzaklaşmaya başladı ancak Yifan onu takip ediyordu. “_ _Junmyeon_ _, lütfen. Sen benim için önemlisin.”_

_“Belli ki yeterince değilmişim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ tükürerek söyledi ve durakladı. Bir süre sessiz kaldılar. “Ee, ne var şimdi? Ailen çıkmamızı istemediği için beni terk mi edeceksin?”_

_“Hayır!” Yifan bağırdı. “_ _Junmyeon_ _, Sen benim için önemlisin_ _. Seni terk etmek istemiyorum.”_

_“Yani ailene karşı çıkacaksın?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ umutla sordu ama Yifan dudağını ısırdı. Ailesine karşı gelemezdi, onlar kendisine ve Amber’e çok iyi davranmışken olmazdı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ başını eğdi. “Sanırım buraya kadar,” _ _Junmyeon_ _ iç çekti. Yifan dumura uğramış halde dikilirken gözyaşlarını sildi. “Eğlenceli vakit geçirdim Yifan. Teşekkür ederim.” Yifan’ın yüzünü kavradı ve kendisininkine çekti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ parmak uçlarında kalkarak Yifan’ı sevimli, tatlı bir şekilde öptü sonra geri çekildi. Veda etmeden, el sallamadan ve gülümsemeden uzaklaşıp gitti._

_Yifan’ın hayatından öylece çıkıp gitmişti, Yifan’ın önceki sevgilileri gibi._

_Peki o zaman bu sefer neden bu kadar çok acıtıyordu?_

_**_

_Yifan _ _Junmyeon_ _'u düşünmeden duramıyordu. Ailesine _ _Junmyeon_ _'u artık görmediğini söylemişti ve memnun olmuş gibiydiler. Ama bu bir yıldır hayatındaki mükemmel adamı düşünmeden edebildiği anlamına gelmiyordu. Onu uzun zamandır seviyordu. Sevmişti. _ _Junmyeon_ _'u sevmişti. Ailesinin dediklerine rağmen _ _Junmyeon_ _'u h_ _âlâpe_ _ seviyordu._

_Tüm fiyaskodan bir hafta sonra Amber aylardır ilk kez Yifan’ı aramıştı._

_“Hemen o kıçını _ _Junmyeon_ _'un evine götürüp onunla barışıyorsun!” Yifan açar açmaz bağırmıştı._

_“Ama babam ve annem—“_

_“Hayır Yifan! Kimin umurunda? Onlar bizim ailemiz. Seni desteklemek zorundalar. Yanlış yapıyorlar. Ben onları arayacağım ama Yifan onlara _ _Junmyeon_ _'u sevdiğini söylemek zorundasın. Sevdiğini biliyorum. Ve o şu anda yas tutuyor, tamam mı? O da seni seviyor! Beraber olmalısınız. Siz birbiriniz için yaratılmışsınız. Bunu biliyorum.”_

_“Evlatlıktan reddedilmek istemiyorum.” Yifan kaş çattı ama kız kardeşinin haklı olduğunu biliyordu._

_“Seni gerçekten reddedeceklerini mi sandın? Yapsalar bile seni eninde sonunda özleyeceklerdir. _ _Junmyeon_ _'u bırakmaya değer mi?” Sordu._

_“Hayır!” Yifan bağırdı. “Onu çok özledim Amber. Sence beni geri kabul eder mi?”_

_“Evet, eğer onu ciddi olduğuna ikna edersen. Ve sana yeniden güvendiğinde ise lütfen bana ona evlenme teklif edeceğini söyle.”_

_“Sanırım annem ve babam patlayacaklar.” Yifan kabul etti. Son dakika haberlerini tahmin ediyordu. Onu öldürmeye çalışabilirlerdi._

_“Pek_ _âlâ_ _ çok yazık o zaman çünkü siz sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşayacaksınız. Onlar yapmasa bile ben sizi destekleyeceğim. Seni her zaman destekleyeceğim çünkü sen beni her zaman destekledin.”_

_“Teşekkürler Amber.” Yifan iç çekti. “Korkuyorum.”_

_“Korkma. Buraya gel ve gerekirse yalvar.”_

_“Tamam. Tamam, geleceğim.” dedi Yifan._

_**_

_Yifan ertesi gün uyarmadan _ _Junmyeon_ _'un evine gitti. _ _Junmyeon_ _ kapıyı açana kadar zile iki kere bastı._

_“Geldin,” Yere bakarak sessizce söyledi. “Gelecek miydin merak ediyordum.”_

_“Seni çok özledim.” Yifan acıyla söyledi. “Ben—içeri girebilir miyim?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ derin nefes alıp verdi._

_“Olur,” Konuşmak onun için zor gibi cevapladı. Kenara çekilerek Yifan’ın girmesine izin verdi. Her zamanki gibi yepyeniydi ama _ _Junmyeon_ _'un parlak gülümsemesi gibisi yoktu. Bu evde dört ay önce ilk kez seks yapmışlardı ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ mutluluktan kendinden geçmişti. Yifan da öyleydi ama nedense bu evin hissi farklıydı._

_Junmyeon_ _'un oturma odasına geçtiler; _ _Junmyeon_ _ bir sandalyeye, Yifan ise aşk koltuğuna oturdu. Pek çok kez paylaşmışlardı._

_“Sen başlamadan önce bir şey diyebilir miyim?” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sordu ve Yifan başını salladı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ yeniden derin bir nefes aldı. “Aileme açıkladığımda aynı cehennemi yaşadım ve senin benden daha iyi idare etmeni beklemekte hatalıydım. Ama Yifan, benim için savaşmayan birisinden uzaklaşacak kadar kendime saygım var.” Yifan’a ciddiyetle bakıyordu ve Yifan geldiğinden beri ilk kez göz kontağı kurmuştu._

_“Aileme söyledim.” dedi Yifan. “Onlara hatalı olduklarını söyledim. Babam bana tokat attı. Onlara buraya geldiğimi, onları sevdiğimi ve saygı duyduğumu ama sensiz kaybolduğumu söyledim. Annem ağladı. Bana evden gitmemi söylediler ve onlara gideceğimi söyleyerek bağırdım –sana geldim.”_

_“Çünkü seni kabul ederdim.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ tahmin etti ve Yifan utanarak başını iki yana salladı._

_“Sana yaptığımdan sonra kabul etmeni beklemiyordum ama… kabul etmeni umuyordum. Senden önce birisiyle ayrılmak asla umurumda olmazdı. Ama gerçekten, _ _Junmyeon_ _ sensiz ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Kim ne derse desin sana doğru davranacağıma yemin ederim. Seni seviyorum. Seni gerçekten, gerçekten seviyorum.”_

_“Ben de seni seviyorum.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ hafifçe gülümseyerek mırıldandı. “Bana gelmeni bekliyordum, sadece biraz zaman aldı.” Ayağa kalkarak Yifan’a yaklaştı ve yanına oturdu._

_“Çok özür dilerim.” Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un saçlarını öperek söyledi. “Çok, çok özür dilerim.”_

_“Seni affediyorum.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ ona yaslanarak cevapladı. “Ve ben de özür dilerim. Aşırı davrandım. Seni seviyorum.” Yifan minik, güzel sevgilisini kendisine çekti ve onu derince öptü. Çok harika hissettiriyordu, şiddetli bir kasırgadan sonra bulutların arasından sızan güneş ışınlar gibi. _ _Junmyeon_ _'u seviyordu, _ _Junmyeon_ _ onu seviyordu._

_Yifan o gece _ _Junmyeon_ _'da kalarak sevgilisini öpücükler, okşamalar ve daha fazlasıyla şımartmıştı._

_Sabah _ _Junmyeon_ _ kollarında seslice uyurken uyandığında _ _Junmyeon_ _ 'a evlenme teklif etmeye karar vermişti._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bu gerçekten çok sevimli bir hikaye.” Jongdae sözcükleri uzatarak söyledi. “Ama seksinizin ayrıntılarına ihtiyacımız yoktu. Hayal etmek istemiyoruz.” İki kardeşi ve ailesi gülmeye başladı; Baekhyun’un yüzündeki gülümseme onları daha çok mutlu etmişti.

“Ama asıl hikayede anlatılmak istenen,” Junmyeon konuşmaya başladı, “gerçekten sevdiğiniz birisini bulduğunuzda, diğer kişiler sizi destekleyecektir. Ve eğer desteklemezlerse, onların fikirleri önemli değildir.”

“Bekleyin ama Yeye ve Nainai bizi görünce her zaman sevinirler!” Chanyeol araya girdi. “Kötü tepki verdiklerini düşünmezdim.”

“Başta verdiler,” dedi Yifan. “Ama bir süre sonra bize alıştılar. Amber halanızın çokça ısrarı ve uzun zaman gerektirdi ama en sonunda vazgeçtiler.” Junmyeon gülümseyerek Baekhyun’un bacağını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde sıktırdı.

“Yani seni seviyorlarsa eğer, insanlar seni kabul edeceklerdir. Ve biz seni her zaman destekleyip, ne olursa olsun seveceğiz.” Junmyeon oğluna söyledi.

“Biz de!” Chanyeol bağırdı ve Jongdae başını salladı. Baekhyun babalarına ve kardeşlerine gülümsedi.

“Teşekkürler,” dedi. “Çok daha iyi hissediyorum.” Junmyeon'a sarıldı ve daha sonra Chanyeol ve Jongdae de katıldı, Yifan’a katılması için çağırdılar ve o da katılınca kocaman bir grup sarılması yaptılar. Sonra gülmeye başladılar. Tipik Wu-Kim ailesiydi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Tüm çocuk Noel için baba ocağına geri dönmüştü. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin ve Sehun üniversiteye başlamışlardı ve diğer üç büyük çoktan mezun olmuştu. Ancak Yifan ve Junmyeon herkesin Noel için eve dönmesini kural haline getirmişlerdi.

Mi ve Kyuhyun aynı kuralı çocuklarına uyguluyorlardı o yüzden Noel arifesinde hepsi Wu-Kim ailesinin görkemli oturma odasında toplanmışlardı.

Gerilim yüksekti ve Victoria dışında herkes nedenini biliyordu.

Yixing yüzlerce kez prova yapmıştı. Üç hafta önce yüzüğü almıştı. Ailesi, Victoria’nın ailesi ve kardeşleri iyi dileklerini sunmuşlardı.

Şimdi tek ihtiyacı olan Victoria’nın cevabıydı. Ama tabii ki o her şeyden habersizdi.

“Baba,” Kız yatıştırıcı bir şekilde konuşarak babasının yanına oturdu. “Gevşe biraz. Bunlar yabancı değil, senin arkadaşların. Sence de gergin değil mi, appa?” Diğer babasına sordu ve odadaki herkes gergince güldü.

“Uh,” Sehun tuhafça konuşmaya başladı. “Bilin bakalım ne oldu? Son Çince testimden 95 aldım.” Herkes candan bir şekilde – ve aşırı coşkulu bir şekilde—onu tebrik etmeye başladı ama Victoria memnun olmuş görünerek gülümsedi.

Yixing kulağına bir şey fısıldadığında canlanmıştı ve Yixing'in onu odadan çıkarmasına izin vermişti.

İki en sessiz çocuk, Minseok ve Sungmin nefeslerini tutarak gizlice onları izlemeye gittiler.

“Sizce evet diyecek mi?” Zitao herkesten fazla heyecanla sordu. Her zaman tam bir romantik olmuştu. “Bence diyecek.”

Endişelenmelerine gerek yoktu çünkü dışarıdan bir bağırış ve Minseok ve Sungmin’den alkış sesleri duyulmuştu. Birkaç saniye sonra mutlu çift oturma odasına dönmüştü, Victoria yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle ve gururla yüzüğünü gösteriyordu.

“Ah!” Oturarak bağırdı. “Şimdi ailelerin evlilik hikayelerini duymak istiyorum!” Mi ve Kyuhyun gülümsedi.

“Yifan ve Junmyeon'un evlilik hikayesini dinleyin. Onların düğünü çok tatlıydı.” Kyuhyun gülümsedi ve Mi heyecanla başını salladı.

“Onlara hikayeyi anlatın!” Mi bağırdı ve Yifan gülmeye başladı.

“Tamam, tamam.” dedi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

_Yifan uzun zaman önce karşılaştıkları kafede evlenme teklif etmişti. Pek çok yer düşünmüştü –Amber’in evlendiği otel, _ _Junmyeon_ _'u bir defa gördüğü kitapçı, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un sarhoş olduğu var—ama en sonunda kafe en romantiği ve en anlamlısıydı. _ _Junmyeon_ _ mutluluktan çığlık atmıştı ve barista onları bedava kahve ve bisküvi ile tebrik etmişti. Yifan’ın evine giderlerken yağmur yağıyordu ama onlara kafedeki ilk karşılaşmalarını hatırlatmıştı ve bu mükemmeldi._

_Bir kilisede evlenmemişlerdi ancak yine de rahip bulunmuştu. _ _Junmyeon_ _ ve Yifan başka bir yerde evlenmeyi tercih etmişlerdi. Botanik bahçeydi ve içerisinde pek çok bitki ve damlatmalı suyla güzel bir hol vardı. Karamsar kilise duvarlarından çok daha fazla uygun ve eğlenceliydi._

_Düğüne beraber hazırlanmışlardı. Geleneksel değildi ama birbirleriyle evlenen iki erkeklerdi. İkisi de smokin yerine takım elbise giymişti—yaka cebinde beyaz bir gülle basit, siyah takım elbiselerdi._

_“Nefes kesici görünüyorsun,” Yifan, _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yanağını öperek gülümsedi._

_“Sen de öyle.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ güldü. “Açıkçası ikimizin de mükemmel göründüğünü düşünüyorum.” Yifan neşeyle gülerek _ _Junmyeon_ _'un yumuşak saçlarını yüzünden çekti._

_“Ailen gelmediği için üzgün müsün?” Yifan sessizce sordu._

_“Beni asla kabul etmeyeceklerine üzgünüm ama anı mahvetmeyecek olmalarına memnunum.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ cevapladı. “Sen ailen gelmediği için üzgün müsün?”_

_“Evet,” Yifan nişanlısının başına başını yasladı. “Burada olmalarını çok isterdim.”_

_“En azından en iyi dileklerini ilettiler.”_ _ Junmyeon_ _, Yifan’a bakarak söyledi. “Her neyse, burada bizi destekleyen insanlar var. Jiyeon ve Kaeul, Amber ve Henry, Kyuhyun ve Mi, ve hatta küçük Sungmin’i de getirdiler. Küçük ama iyi.”_

_“Küçük ama iyi.” Yifan gülümseyerek _ _Junmyeon_ _'un diğer yanağını öptü. _ _Junmyeon_ _ dudaklarını Yifan’ın yanaklarına bastırdı ve geri çekilerek birbirlerine gülümsediler. “Hazır mısın?”_

_“Seninle tanıştığım günden beri hazırım.” _ _Junmyeon_ _ sırıttı._

_Yan odaya ve oradan hole geçtiler. “Hazır olduğuna emin misin?” Yifan yeniden sordu ve _ _Junmyeon_ _ kolunu çimdikledi._

_“Hemen gözün mü korktu?” gülerek sordu ve Yifan başını iki yana salladı._

_“Hayır,” diye cevapladı. “Ben hazırım. Gidelim.” Konukların onları beklediği hole girdiler ve koridorda beraber yürüdüler. Yifan rahip yeminlerini okumaya hazırlanırken Amber’in arkasında ağladığını duyunca gülümsedi. Mutluydu. Kız kardeşi gerçekten umursuyordu ve onu sonuna kadar desteklemişti._

_Ve_ _ Junmyeon_ _. _ _Junmyeon_ _ çok güzel görünüyordu. Üç yıl önceki o kaderlerini yazan tarihi gündeki gibi. Yifan onu sevmişti, her şeyden çok._

_“Ediyorum.” Yifan gururla söyledi ve_ _ Junmyeon_ _ parlak gülümsemeyle tekrar etti._

_“Kocanızı öpebilirsiniz.” Rahip söyledi. _ _Junmyeon_ _ ve Yifan yaptılar._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Ve sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşadınız, değil mi?” Zitao heyecanla sordu. Yifan kıkırdayarak kocasını kendine çekti.

“Doğru.” _Junmyeon_ Yifan’ın yanağını öperek cevapladı.

** **

** _The END._ **

…Şimdilik ;)

*13 adet kısa kısa oneshotlarımız da olacak, onları okumayı unutmayın*


End file.
